The Lady of Avalon
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Lily goes back to Camelot after a painful stay in Storybrooke. But now Leon's dead, she has to take on his duties, and change Albion's fate altogether...
1. Prologue: Lily's last day

_A/N: Hello there readers! So, one word of advice: this is a sequel, and you surely won't understand some parts of the plot if you haven't read the first part first. So, look out for **The Imp's daughter** on my profile, read that first, and then come back and have fun with Lily and the others! ;)_

* * *

**Prologue: Lily's last day**

* * *

"Pack your bags, honey."

Gwaine smiled widely before pushing Lily off of him. She chuckled as he stood quickly from the couch and hurried to their bedroom.

She launched herself onto him to stop him. "Not now. I have to say goodbye first."

The Knight sighed and squeezed her hands on his chest. "Very well then. Anything for my lady."

She smiled, perhaps for the first time since very long, and freed him. "Okay, then, I'm making some calls. You can pack," she lifted a finger, "but don't hurry."

He rolled his eyes, then leaned down to put a quick kiss onto her lips. "Ma'am."

* * *

Lily grabbed her phone and dialled the first number she found there.

Neal quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Bae? It's your sister."

A pause. "Lils? Are you – are you okay?"

"Yes, I am, thanks to Gwaine. I'm sorry I've been catatonic these last weeks."

"It's okay, I understand. You lost someone you loved, I'd have done the same. In fact, I have done the same."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Emma chose Hook over you."

"Nah, it's okay, I still have Henry, after all. Oh, and, I never got to tell you, thanks for...you know...making sure Tamara would not be a problem anymore."

Lily closed her eyes, the ghost of a woman screaming as she burnt alive tugging at her memory. She shuddered. "Yeah, well... I'd rather not talk about that."

"Let's talk about why you were calling, then."

She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, Bae."

A long silence stretched between the two siblings, and then, he sighed. "I can't say I didn't expect you to one day or another. When?"

Lily paused herself, stunned at her brother's reaction. She hadn't expected that. "Uh...tomorrow morning, I think. Gwaine is currently packing the few belongings we might want to bring back. His armour for instance." She smiled to herself, thinking about how strange Gwaine would look in his chainmail now his hair looked like a modern-man's.

"Okay. Then I'll see you off. Can I bring your nephew?"

Another smile tugged at Lily's lips as Henry's face invaded her mind. "Yes, of course. I think I would hate myself for not seeing him one last time."

"Have you told-?"

It was better to cut him before he said the name. It was still too painful to think her adoptive father had robbed her of her loved one, let aside try to kill her other loved one. "Don't, Bae. Don't. He isn't a part of my life anymore."

Another pause. "Okay with me. See you tomorrow, then, sis'?"

"Yes, of course. You know where to meet us."

"How could I forget? There's still dragon's paws embedded in the mud."

Lily chuckled before hanging up.

Kilgharrah. She missed him too.

* * *

The following morning, Lily Gold and Gwaine Smith walked out of her house for the last time.

Gwaine had put his Knight's armour back, while Lily had to stay in her casual clothes, although she longed to put back her own chainmail.

Her companion's fingers closed around her own as she made out three figures in the distance.

Well...Neal had told Red, after all...

* * *

"Why didn't you call?"

Lily pulled herself free of the strong hug her friend was giving her. "I didn't want you to be sad."

"I'd be sad if I found out you had gone without saying goodbye!"

She punched Lily playfully in the arm, to which her friend retaliated with a pinch. "I'll miss you, Red."

"And I you, Lily."

* * *

The company of five walked long until they reached a wide clearing in the middle of the forest. It was curved as if it was a grass lake.

In the middle of it, four enormous paws had marked the ground forever.

Lily put a hand to it before turning to Henry.

"Henry..." The boy launched himself at her and hugged her tight. "I will miss you, lad."

"And I you, Auntie Lily."

She kissed the top of his head. "There's something for you back at my house, if your father accepts to move in, you'll find it soon enough."

Henry's eyes lit up, but Neal frowned.

"Lils..."

"I told you I wanted you to have it. You won't live at the bed and breakfast for all eternity, Bae, you have a son, you have to take care of him." She handed him the keys.

He stared at it for a long moment, and then, slowly, he took the keys off her hand.

Immediately after, he was pulling her in for a bone-cracking hug.

Lily groaned. "You're breaking my ribs!"

"Don't care." He growled. "I've just found a sibling, and she runs away."

"I'm not running away, I'm going home."

"Still. I've known you for six months, Lils."

"You'll forget me after time."

"You wish."

* * *

It took Neal time to release Lily, and when he did, a small mauvish bean was clutched in her fist.

With a last nod towards her brother, Lily grabbed Gwaine's hand with her free one, and launched the bean in the air.

A gush of green mist revealed a whirling portal the moment it touched the ground.

And Lily felt all her nerves wake up, ice and fire rushing over her.

A smirk formed onto her lips, and her green eyes searched for Gwaine's hazel ones. "Ready, Sir Gwaine?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Always, Lady Lily."

And they both leaped forward, right in the middle of the portal.

* * *

Storybrooke was far behind. The bad memories, and good too, were forgotten.

Lily and Gwaine got out of a lake, soaking wet, but grinning.

On the shore, familiar figures were waiting for them.

* * *

The first to embrace Gwaine was a giant-looking Knight with sleeveless chainmail.

"You look awful."

Gwaine chuckled and embraced his brother-in-arms. "Likewise, Percy."

Lily's eyes settled directly onto a slender form, a young man with jet-black hair and strikingly blue eyes.

Her grin widened. "Merlie."

The young warlock's arms closed around her, and his mind looked out for hers at once. "I've missed you."

Lily switched to normal speech at once. "How long has it been?"

Arthur, the crown-prince, clad in Camelot's armour, came to hug Lily briefly. "Two days. And I've been waiting, Lady Lily."

She snorted. "Needed magic, did you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I missed one of my knights, should I remind you."

"Of course."

But the smile on the prince's lips told another story.

* * *

Soon, all had embraced their returned friends, and Lily took every opportunity to hold Merlin's hand, or to reach him in mind.

She had missed her magic.

She had missed her true brother.

And she couldn't wait to see her dragon again.

"**Welcome back, young one.**"

A smile formed on her lips, echoed by Merlin, who had heard it too.


	2. 1, No rest for the brave

_A/N: So...I already have five chapters written, so I thought you deserved at least two to start. ;) Happy New Year everyone!_

* * *

**1. No rest for the brave**

* * *

Lily felt strangely lost as she stepped into Camelot's courtyard for the first time in thirty years.

She felt even more lost as heads turned in her wake, as people muttered and smiled to see her back.

Or, perhaps, they were happy to see Gwaine back.

Even if two days was hardly long, despite his change in hairstyle.

Merlin squeezed his friend's hand as he sensed her distress, and Lily's mind opened to his immediately.

* * *

"Why are they looking at us like that?"

The warlock smiled. "They're happy to see the Lady Knight again."

She was about to reply something witty when suddenly, the castle's huge wooden doors opened, revealing Gaius.

* * *

Lily didn't think twice before going to embrace her old teacher.

"I am happy to see you well, Lily."

"And I you, Gaius. I hope you are ready to to find yourself once again with two students rather than one."

Gaius opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Arthur.

"I don't think you'll be able to resume learning how to be a physician, Lily." Her eyes betrayed her surprise, as he carried on. "We'll talk about this later. First, you and Gwaine settle."

* * *

So the Knight and Lady Knight entered the castle and were met with the huge smile of most servants.

The maids that had, long ago, shared Lily's dorm, saluted her and shook hands with her, clearly happy to see her.

It was so strange to be thus welcomed, when in Storybrooke she had been looked at as a monster.

Gwaine pecked her cheek before hurrying behind Percival towards his chambers, as Lily stopped in front of her old room, a little further from those of the Knights of the Round Table.

* * *

Settling down in her old chambers felt different. It was as if someone – and she had a hunch to whom – had kept the place as a mausoleum.

Her old armour and tunic laid on the table, perfectly cleaned and polished. Her sword was lying next to it, and that's what she laid her hand on first.

Whirling the blade around herself, beginning to remember the weight and touch of it.

"I've given it a name, you know."

* * *

Lily whirled around, and faced a grinning Merlin.

She smirked. "And what would it be?"

"Fang. I thought it fitting. For a Dragonlord."

Her green eyes fell to the blade, as sharp as one of Kilgharrah's teeth, and as deadly, no doubt. "Yes, fitting."

There was a short silence, until Merlin spoke again.

"I wondered if you'd need help with your armour, considering it's been a while."

Lily chuckled. "You're adorable, Merlie, but I think I remember how to put it on."

He shrugged. "Good, because Arthur wants to see you. As soon as you're properly dressed. His words, not mine."

Lily would have made a comment about how her modern-day jeans and tunic were not proper, but her brow furrowed.

Why would Arthur want to see her for so soon?

* * *

The Crown Prince had taken on his father's office as his own. As Lily understood as Merlin briefed her on their way, Uther was still as mad as he had been when she left. But Arthur still refused to replace him.

His hope was vain, she thought.

When she entered the small room, a sudden rush of memories struck.

Of Leon and her standing right there, in happier times. Preparing a siege.

"Ah Lily. Come in, I have to talk to you."

She closed the door behind her and walked to the desk he was sat at.

Lily had never seen Arthur sitting at a desk clad in full armour before. Only the cape was missing.

"What is this about, Sire?"

The prince stood, his expression grave. "I initially wanted to wait before bringing this upon you, but the current state of the kingdom pushes me to. Camelot is in no good shape, and rumours spread of Morgana gathering an army." He paused. "Leon is dead. And with him the Captain of the Knights."

Lily felt a pang in her chest, but nodded. "I suppose you wish my advice to elect his successor?"

Arthur made a face. "Not exactly." And then, it was as if fate was befalling Lily in a heavy blow. "I wish you to replace him."

* * *

Lily's heart constricted painfully in her chest, and her breath evened. "But...I can't...I mean, the Knights won't ever agree!"

Arthur smiled. "As a matter of fact, they already did agree. And if my memory serves me well, you have a supporter in Percival."

She smiled at the thought that the kind giant trusted her as his captain.

So the smile wore off, and she nodded. "I accept the task, Sire."

Arthur sat back down. "Good. For, honestly, I could not think of someone more fitting."

* * *

Lily was about to take her leave, when a question tucked at her mind.

"Does your father agree?"

The prince sighed. "My father is only the shadow of what he once was. He disagrees. Of course he does. But, I believe that, sometimes, the well-being of the realm is more important than our personal beliefs."

Lily felt the weight of Arthur's destiny as The Once and Future King as he said those words.

So, as she bowed her head and left, she thought about something that had her insides twitch.

She really needed to see Kilgharrah.

* * *

Merlin was waiting for her outside, a goofy grin on his lips. "So, have you accepted?"

Lily sighed. Of course Merlin would have known. In fact, the idea probably came from him in the start.

She nodded. "I have."

Her friend encircled her with his arms, hugging her tight. "You'll do perfect. Captain."

She closed her eyes tightly. "Oh, Lord."

* * *

Later, as she stepped into the armoury, she was assaulted by two enormous arms lifting her up and sitting her into one shoulder.

"Percy! Please set me down!"

The giant shook his head as cheers erupted around them. "No way I can, Captain."

Lily rolled her eyes.

Under her, Lancelot and Elyan were cheering, goblets into their hands.

Gwaine, on the other hand, had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Does that mean that I have to obey you?"

It set the whole room into laughter.

* * *

In general, Lily's return to Camelot was smoothly managed.

The sole thing she regretted was that she didn't spend time with Gwaine for two days.

The third day after she returned, Lily was not meant to train the youngsters, so instead, she walked straight into the training field reserved to the senior knights, where Arthur was currently sparring against Lancelot.

The knight was visibly not trying hard, since Lily knew that his way with a sword was way better than Arthur's, and it obviously annoyed the prince.

"I told you before! Stop being easy on me! Hit me!" He grunted then whirled around, where his gaze met Lily's. "Ah, Lily. Come, and spar against me."

She smirked while unsheathing Fang. "Why, My Lord? Are you so sure to win?"

All knights laughed at that.

Arthur didn't.

Lily's last time with a sword in hand had been special. She had used her magic to stay alive against the cards. She couldn't use magic against Arthur.

So more than once Fang's hilt almost slipped off her grip.

Until the instinct finally kicked in, and she sparred stronger and stronger.

Still, she fell to Arthur's hand.

He had been her teacher, after all...

* * *

That evening, Lily dined with the Knights of the Round Table in the knights' hall.

All was well...until...

"So, we left you two alone. Are you finally together?"

Lily's gaze snapped up at Elyan, who had been the one talking.

Gwaine's chuckle erupted soon after. "Ah, my friend, I won't tell."

Lily's frown made her companions laugh.

"Come, my lady, there is no reasons to be shy."

She snorted. "I have all the reasons in the world not to want to speak about it. So, unless you'd wish to wipe the floors with the servants tomorrow, Elyan, I'd shut it."

Lancelot "oooed".

Lily's glare was enough to make all shut up.

So she stood and left.

* * *

Gwaine soon caught up with her on her way back to her chambers. "Lily! Wait!"

She sighed and stopped in her tracks. "What is it?"

Gwaine looked around, then took her hand. "Not here. Come."

He pulled her a little further in the corridor, until they reached his door.

Once he had closed it behind him, the knight faced his lady once again. "Why are you so on edge?"

Lily's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, ever since we've come back, we haven't spent much time together. It is as if you were avoiding me."

She shook her head. "I am not. I'm sorry I can't spend as much time with you as I can, but with my new responsibilities, it isn't possible."

Gwaine snorted. "Nonsense. You could still come to me in the evening, make us dine together." He paced forward, placing himself right in front of her.

His proximity unnerved her as it always had, and she found herself blushing.

"Are you still mine, Lily, or do I still have to share you with a dead man?"

Lily's heart constricted as painfully as ever.

The feeling was still there.

That sense that she was betraying Leon with her feelings for Gwaine.

But she had never been able to ignore those feelings.

* * *

The knight lifted her chin, and met her wet gaze with his own black one.

"Listen. Leon was my friend. And we talked about this many times after I was knighted. He wished nothing more than you being happy. With whomever it was you'd choose."

Tears fell on her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm making you suffer, I am... But...being back here... It is as if he was still there, as if I was betraying him all over again."

Gwaine took her in his arms, gently, and kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure this all out, together. For now, will you please do me a favour?"

She sniffed her tears away. "Anything."

"Sleep here tonight."

So she did.


	3. 2, Dooming words, booming words

**2. Dooming words, booming words**

* * *

The following morning, when Lily woke up, she was alone in Gwaine's bed.

It wasn't late, though.

But as she sat up, she understood, as the door opened.

A smile crept onto her lips.

* * *

Gwaine, wearing his usual grey tunic, highlighting on his perfect chest and the pendant he still wore, entered the room with a tray.

And, seeing there was a rose on it, Lily could not question herself about the recipient.

"You are awake, I see."

Gwaine settled the tray onto Lily's lap, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

Lily closed her eyes. It had been so long...

Her hand cast up to enclose his stubbled cheek, and she kissed him back for a split second, before chuckling.

"Are you trying to win yourself a favour, Sir Gwaine?"

He chuckled back as he sat next to her. "Not at all, Captain. I merely want my woman to enjoy a good breakfast in bed."

She sent him a look. "Has Merlin helped with this?"

He made an offended face before surrendering and nodding. "How d'you know?"

She pointed down. "He's the only one to know I like my toast merely roasted and not charcoaled."

Gwaine chuckled again before kissing the top of her head and shooting up. "Eat. I have a morning errand to run with Percy today."

Lily took a bite and then frowned. "Where to?"

"Arthur asked us to scout the woods in search for any refugees that might have not heard that Camelot had been freed. Apparently, there is a lot of farmers missing."

"Strange."

He passed his red tunic and chainmail, being very ruffled as he leaned down to peck Lily's lips. "I'll see you later."

And he exited the room.

* * *

Leaving Lily with a small smile on her lips.

They had been interacting as if they had been living together forever.

Not even in Storybrooke had they acted like that.

And it contented her.

Very much so.

* * *

That day, Lily and Arthur supervised the aspiring knights' training.

The Captain and the Prince were standing at the edge of the training field, watching as two recruits were fighting bare handed.

Arthur had crossed his arms, and there was a frown on his face.

Lily couldn't do anything but ask. "What is it, Sire?"

He sighed. "These are nothing but boys. I need men to fight my sister. And Camelot's army is in need of tough men. Look at them. They've just left their mother's lap."

Lily nodded. "That is true, but we were all like that once." Then she moved to face him. "There is something you could do. Something I am sure you have thought about but not acted upon."

"And what shall that be?"

"Ask for help. From your allies. All are threatened by Morgana's powers and army. And not all have me in their ranks." She smirked. "You need soldiers from all of Albion."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You sound like Merlin."

"Merlin is wiser than you give him credit for."

And Lily moved back beside him, smirking as she could almost hear the clogs running under the prince's skull.

* * *

Later, as she called the training off, she shared a short but amusing conversation with Merlin, despite he being on the other side of the castle.

He was very interested to know that they shared that point of view.

And Lily clearly thought that Arthur would fall to their wishes soon enough.

It was the only way.

* * *

It was that afternoon that her previous wish to see her dragon proved reciprocated.

The usual tug at the back of her head had her excuse herself from a conversation she had with Lancelot, and isolate herself in her room.

"Hello, Kilgharrah."

The booming voice of her dragon came from far away, as in smoke. "**Vivian.**"

She usually didn't like to hear her druidic name. Except when he spoke it. "Can I help you with something?"

"**I think you too have been restless. There is something we should discuss.**"

"Where are you?"

"**Too far away for you to ride to me. I shall fly to you. Meet me tonight. In our clearing.**"

Lily's lips twitched into a smile. Their clearing. That is how he called the place she had once threatened to end his life in.

That dragon was strange, sometimes...

* * *

Night fell, and Lily exited the castle's door with Arthur's own permission.

There was no need to hide who she was meeting anymore.

Ever since her stunt in Storybrooke, all the Knights of the Round Table knew she was a Dragonlord, and that Kilgharrah was hers to command.

It didn't mean Arthur was happy about it.

Kilgharrah had tried to burn Camelot to the ground once.

And he hadn't forgotten. Or forgiven.

* * *

The huge form of a dragon flew in the night, gracefully landing in front of Lily as she sat in the soft grass.

Two huge golden eyes met hers, and she smiled.

"I am happy to see you, my friend."

"**And I you, young one.**" He laid onto his paws, his face coming down to her level. "**I have something important to tell you.**"

Through their link, Lily had already guessed what it was. She sighed. "You have had a vision about me, haven't you?"

The dragon, to her surprise, seemed taken aback. "**How do you know?**"

"I thought about it when Arthur told me something I thought fitting for the Once and Future King. And then, I thought that, since I am back for good, surely a prophecy about me should soon be made."

"**And you were right. It has already been made. By druids far North.**"

"And you know its content."

"**I know many things, Vivian.**"

"I won't contradict you on that."

There was a silence.

And then fate befell her again.

* * *

"**It is said that the Lady of Avalon shall once choose between Good and Evil. And that the choice she will make will either save or doom Camelot. But that she won't be aware of it.**"

Lily repeated the words all over again in her head. Then she shook her head. "I would never choose Evil. If that means I would choose to join Morgana, the prophecy is wrong. I would never do that, not in my own mind!"

Kilgharrah sighed, a puff of smoke coming out of his nose as he did. "**Evil isn't always represented by those we think. The witch isn't the only one out there that is evil, Vivian.**"

She pondered his words. "I won't betray Camelot."

"**We shall see.**"

And with those words, the Great Dragon took flight.

Leaving a flabbergasted sorceress behind.


	4. 3, The darkest hour

**3. The darkest hour**

* * *

Four months later, the fate of Camelot changed again.

Arthur had received calls for help from all corners of the realm, talking about a mysterious woman clad in black who was roaming the roads pulling behind her a cart...and whom no one met without paying the ultimate price.

So he asked Lily to send groups of three knights to all who asked for help in hope to find and capture that woman.

She sent Elyan, Gwaine and Percival alone with two younger knights, while Lancelot and herself remained as sole protection for Camelot.

* * *

Two months prior, a man had appeared on the castle's doorstep, seeking Arthur's hospitality.

He was named Agravaine, was Arthur's uncle by his mother...

And he crept the hell out of Lily.

So he...well...he remained too.

* * *

Camelot was preparing a grand feast and was buzzing with people when the first groups of knights came back from their scouting.

She was speaking with Gwen about the king's health when Merlin came rushing to her.

"Elyan's back. With news. Come quick!"

So she excused herself to her friend and followed the young warlock.

* * *

Lancelot was already waiting before Arthur's office's door when they arrived. He was grave-looking, and it somehow made him even more handsome.

Yes, in moments like this one, Lily understood why the ladies of Camelot all pined for the knight's affections. When they were already settled on only one person.

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

Lancelot shrugged. "I only crossed Elyan's path, he barely said a word. It must really be grave."

"Yes..." She met Merlin's gaze and reached him in mind. "What do you think happened?"

"A woman in black, killing people on her way? Looks like someone we know..."

"You know," they both snapped their heads at Lancelot, "there's no need to talk silently. Whatever you're saying I can hear."

Lily snorted. "Just because you know doesn't mean you must hear everything. What if we were talking about some things I should need for a night-out with Gwaine, eh?"

Lancelot chuckled. "I'd rather not know. Ever."

"I thought so." But she smiled anyway.

It was good to know Lancelot knew about Merlin's powers. It felt safer to have another ally within the castle walls.

* * *

The door of Arthur's office opened and revealed Elyan, who exited the room, pale and visibly uneasy.

The prince's voice then summoned the three of them inside, and they came to stand by the desk, Agravaine standing behind his nephew, as the counsellor he now was.

Lily gritted her teeth but said nothing.

"So? What did Elyan see?"

Arthur sighed. "What we all suspected, Lily."

She met the prince's gaze. "Yes. Morgana. So it was her."

"It was her. She was heading towards the plains of Denario."

She turned her head and met Merlin's eyes. He met hers with the same look of fear in their blue depths. "Was she alone?"

"No. Apparently, her sister was lying in the cart she seems to carry around with her."

"Sire, I may know where they are headed."

Arthur lifted his head, by then interested. "Do tell, Lily, please."

"The Isle of the Blessed. Morgause has been gravely wounded during the city's siege, perhaps they are trying to find a way to heal her...one that includes using the altar on the Isle."

"What do you know of this Isle?"

"Not much, apart from the fact that it was an important ritual place for the Old Religion."

The prince nodded. "If they really are trying to heal Morgause, we shall be ever more careful. Last time, see what both their powers have done to Camelot."

"Yes, Sire. I shall double the patrols on the borders."

"Good. And call back all others that have gone in search for her. There's no need now."

"As you wish." She bowed her head and made to exit the room.

Arthur stopped her. "And Lily? Please try and find more information on that Isle of the Blessed."

"Will do, Sire."

* * *

After her orders were taken by messengers and sent to all corners of the realm, Lily went down to the knight's hall, and met Elyan and Lancelot there.

Gwen's brother still seemed on edge.

"Elyan?"

He met her eyes, and shook his head. "Her powers have grown. She has killed Sir Bertrand and Sir Henry."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sometimes I wish there wasn't any magic in this world."

"What will you do against her?"

"I don't know, Elyan. First, I need to know what it is that she was looking for on the Isle of the Blessed. I guess it can't be good, but to what extent?"

All remained silent for a moment, then Lancelot chuckled. "Well, least we can say is that tonight's feast will be entertaining."

Lily snorted. "Shut up, Lance. Or you'll end up saying things you'll regret."

"Me? Never." He got up and walked towards the door, towards her, leaning a little when he stopped beside her. "I hope you'll wear a dress this time."

* * *

A little before dusk, as Lily was putting on her perfectly polished armour – a dress? certainly not – she was interrupted by a knock on her chambers' door.

"Come in!"

"I would hope so!"

A smile formed onto her lips and she whirled around, hurrying into Gwaine's arms. "You're back."

"Wouldn't miss the feast for the world, as you know. Mmh. Lancelot hinted you might wear a dress, but as I see, he was wrong."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Lancelot needs to stop flirting with women who are already taken. Especially his own Captain."

Gwaine chuckled and nuzzled her nose, his arms wrapping around her waist. "He likes you. Who doesn't?"

"Agravaine."

"Ah, but he is immune to anyone's charms but the wine's. I wouldn't despair."

"I don't. I've got you." She smiled and kissed his lips before wriggling out of his grasp. "Let me finish to change before we go down."

"I'm waiting." He went to sit on her bed and made sure he was ogling her as she was fastening her belt and scabbard at her hips, showing a little of her skin as she lifted her tunic to do so.

It made her roll her eyes even more.

* * *

The feast was quiet. Ever since Uther, Arthur's father, had lost his mind by losing his daughter, the feasts lacked their previous...joy.

Lily sat between Gwaine and Percival, as usual, and engaged a conversation with the kind giant, asking where he'd gone with his own patrol and how it'd gone.

* * *

It's when midnight struck that all shifted.

Arthur was toasting his father when it happened.

Like a tear in the fabric of magic.

Accompanied by the distant hiss of a dragon at the back of her mind.

* * *

It knocked the breath out of her, and she stumbled on her feet, her eyes searching for Merlin's across the room.

They shared a moment of fright, then of incomprehension, before she excused herself and walked around the room to meet the serving-boy.

As she reached him however, he started shaking as if in cold, and fainted.

Lily's eyes went to Lancelot, who hurried to them and scooped Merlin in his arms at once, carrying him away.

"What happened?"

Lily looked around as they walked, making sure no one could eavesdrop. "There was something strange happening. As if someone had...wounded magic itself. But obviously, it took a bigger toll on Merlin than on me."

"And why do you think is that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not the greatest sorcerer that ever walked the Earth, Lance."

"Ah yes. I forgot. You're just a little Dragonlord."

"Shut up, or the little Dragonlord will set your ass on fire."

* * *

Merlin appeared to be as cold as death when they put him in his bed. Gaius ordered for lots of blankets and an infusion Lily made at the speed of light.

And after an hour, he woke.

Gaius was preparing another infusion, Lily was the only one left in his bedroom.

His blue eyes met hers at once. "Have you seen her?"

The knight sat next to her friend, her hand going to his forehead. He was still freezing. "Seen whom?"

"A woman. She...she called me Emrys."

Lily shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her. But I felt as if magic had been pierced with an arrow, or torn apart by a blade. I still feel it." She shuddered. "It's painful."

"Yes. Have you asked Kilgharrah?"

She shook her head again. "He's too far away, I can sense it."

Gaius then called her name softly, and she turned from Merlin, heading to the physician's room.

She turned to her friend one last time. "Whatever that was, it wasn't good."

* * *

It appeared Gaius wanted her to go have some sleep, in case Arthur needed her for anything the morrow after.

By the tone he used, Lily knew he meant he was waiting for something very bad to come to Camelot's doorstep.

And so was she.

* * *

And it was clear, when she was awaken by Gwaine next morning, that they had been right to fear.

"What is it?"

"There a girl in the counsel chambers, Lily. She says her village has been attacked."

She shook out of bed and hurried to get dressed. "Go fetch Arthur. I'll tell the others."

He nodded and hurried away.

* * *

The girl in question was in great distress when she arrived. Gaius was tending to her as she seemed, too, to be freezing cold.

Arthur arrived not long after herself.

He walked straight to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Drea."

He walked towards her, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Drea, I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

"My mother... My father... My little sister...they..." She sobbed.

"It's alright. It's alright. Did someone attack them?" She nodded. "Who?"

"It was no one. Just...shapes."

"You couldn't see their faces?"

"They had no faces. I-I keep telling you. They were there but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly! It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been." She sobbed again. "I could hear the people screaming... And then...silence. They were all...dead." She burst into tears, and Arthur put both his hands on her shoulders to soothe her.

"Hey. Thank you." He handed her over to Gaius, then moved to Agravaine. "Where's this village?"

"Out, to the east of the White Mountains. No more than half a day's hard ride."

Arthur turned to Lily. "Ready the men."

She nodded, and moved out of the room.

Reaching Merlin in mind not a second later. "Did you hear it?"

From wherever he was, she felt him nod. "Screams."

"So Gaius is right. Someone has torn the veil between the worlds."

"And I have no idea how to heal it."

"Neither do I. All we have to do now is pray Kilgharrah comes back from his little expedition and knows anything about it."

"Yes." He sighed. "That's all we can do."

* * *

They reached the village at dusk.

And it was all too quiet.

As they moved through the empty and cold streets, Lily's mind scanned for anything magical, anything at all. But it still felt as if magic was wounded. As if...if she was to cast anything right now, it wouldn't work.

* * *

When they reached a crossroad, Arthur nodded to Lancelot, who took Merlin with him. Elyan nodded to Percival, and Lily was left with both Arthur...and Gwaine.

"I don't like this..."

"Shut it. You never know what happened here, no need to be a prat."

"I agree with Lily, Gwaine. Better be quiet."

It's only a few seconds later that they heard Elyan call for them from a little house, and they all gathered.

Gasping when their eyes fell to a man and his wife's bodies, ice covering their features as if they had been frozen to death.

Merlin and Lily whirled around as they briefly heard the screams again, but saw nothing.

The knights, however, saw it when another passed close, white as a ghost.

"Did you see it?"

All nodded to Arthur, all with fear embedded in their gazes.

"We are...literally...chasing shadows."

Arthur gulped, then moved out of the room. "Come on."

Lily and Merlin exchanged another meaningful gaze before following.

* * *

It's only a few moments later, when they heard Lancelot shouting, that all gathered to find him and Merlin at the edge of the village, the knight waving his torch in the air, chasing away one of the shadows.

Lily's mind reached for Merlin's. "What happened?"

"My magic doesn't work."

"Great. Just as I feared."

A minute later, Arthur decided to leave.

His best decision of the night, in Lily's opinion.

* * *

But when they arrived in Camelot in the middle of the night, nothing got better.

The shadows had reached the city, and everyone was awake, trying to chase them away.

Lily found Gwen tending to the king when she arrived.

"What happened here?"

"We were awaken by screams, then then more screams. Before I knew it, a knight was coming to fetch me and fell dead at my feet." The maid's eyes met the knight's. "What are those things?"

Lily winced. "I don't know yet. What I know is my magic doesn't work since they arrived."

It was Gwen's time to wince. "Well then...all we have left is hope, then."

* * *

For days things didn't change. More people came into the city every day, seeking protection from the prince and his mighty knights.

As night fell, all of them were in the streets, repelling the shadows with torches and fires.

But they kept coming.

* * *

So, one morning, when Arthur came to find Lily and tell her they were making for the Isle of the Blessed, she knew something bad was going to happen.

A hunch.

"Merlin?"

The warlock tilted his head to her on his horse, slowing it down so they fell behind their companions. "The only way to seal the veil back is for someone to sacrifice himself."

"Oh." Her eyes fell to Arthur. "And he wants to sacrifice himself, of course."

"Of course. You know him."

"Unfortunately. Merlie." His eyes met hers. "Don't."

He needn't ask what she meant. "I have to. I can't let him do it. He is the Once and Future King!"

"And you are the most powerful sorcerer in this realm. I won't let you do it. If someone has to sacrifice himself, it's me. End of."

He was about to answer, but knew her mind was set.

She was too stubborn to be talked to in these circumstances...

* * *

On their second night ride, they reached an abandoned stronghold.

And the wood they gathered wasn't half enough to last through the night.

So when Merlin volunteered to go with Arthur, Lily – and Lancelot – started worrying.

"They should have been back by now."

Lily fidgeted with her sword. "I know."

Their eyes met, an understanding passing. They both knew of Merlin's wish to sacrifice himself for Arthur, and they both...disagreed.

"You with me?"

She made a face. "Grab a torch, Lance."

He did so, but before she could make a pace forward, Gwaine had her cornered. "Where are you going?"

"Someone has to go find them." She smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm a tough girl." Then she decided to lie blatantly. "And I have magic. So you three should be the ones worrying."

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before drawing out her sword and joining Lancelot on the path.

* * *

"So, you know then?"

"He's told me. Wasn't even ashamed of himself."

Lancelot sighed. "Yes, the same goes here."

"I guess you want to sacrifice yourself then, uh?"

"And I guess you too."

"I'm magical. I guess my sacrifice would be worth more than yours, simple, useless knight."

"Yeah, well, say that again, and I'm the one setting your ass on fire with this torch."

Lily chuckled, then sighed again. "Seriously, Lance. Don't."

"There's no one waiting for me in Camelot, Lily."

"I know that Gwen does not love you as you wished she did. But...I would be devastated if you died, doesn't that count?"

The knight stopped and looked at her, puzzled. "Really?"

"Really. You're a friend, a very good friend. I would not come out of my bed for months if anything happened to you."

"Thank you, Lily."

"No thanks needed when truth is spoken."

Then a Dorocha stopped their conversation, passing by with a loud scream.

"Come now. Let's find these two clotpoles."

* * *

It's when they finally found the clotpoles that Lily felt something harsh happening.

As if magic had been even more wounded. As if...it had collapsed on itself.

Lancelot kicked a door open and chased a Dorocha out of the room, hurrying to Arthur's side. "What happened?"

Lily gasped as she saw Merlin's body lying against a wall, and ran to him.

"You idiotic little shit!"

She touched his shoulder, and it was cold as death, and rolled him over.

His blue eyes were opened on nothing, his face was covered in ice, but...

* * *

"He's alive."

Lancelot, beside her, gasped. "But...no one can survive this."

She made a face, then leaned in so only he heard her. "Gaius said no mortal could."

The knight's black eyes widened. "I see." Then he looked down at Merlin. "Come, better move him out."


	5. 4, The darkest hour (part 2)

**4. The darkest hour (part 2)**

* * *

Merlin was alive, but barely. He was freezing cold, and nothing Lily could think of doing changed anything.

She exchanged a glance with Lancelot, then a whisper. "We have to take him to Gaius."

He nodded, then got up, hurrying towards Arthur.

The sun had risen barely ten minutes prior, and Merlin's state didn't change with the rise of temperature.

Gwaine settled next to Lily, his gaze grave. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. It's Merlin I'm worried about."

"What can you do?"

"Nothing, apparently. I have to take him to Gaius, he's a far better physician than I am."

"I'll go with you then."

"No." She locked eyes with her knight, deadly serious. "You stay here, and protect Arthur at any cost. I'll go with Lancelot."

"Why him?" Gwaine seemed jealous, even suspicious, and she didn't like it.

"Because if something bad happens along the way, I know he'll protect Merlin over me, whereas you-"

"Would protect you over him. But," he chuckled darkly, "I don't want you to die, Lily."

She smirked. "I have magic, you idiot. I can fend for myself, something you seem to have forgotten over the years."

He snorted. "Women..."

She retorted with a quick kiss that left both breathless, before Lancelot came back, his horse's reins in hand.

He nodded once, and Lily got the message. She stood, hurrying to her own horse, while Merlin was hoisted up another by Percival.

* * *

When she was about to get up onto her saddle, Arthur's hand gripped her wrist.

"Lily. When you go back, tell Guinevere-"

"I won't tell her a thing because I'll be back saving your sorry ass as usual. Now let me go, Sire. I have a best friend to save, and a man to come back to after that."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but released her.

And then Lily and Lancelot were away, a barely conscious Merlin between them into the dawn...

* * *

But the day passed quickly, quicker than Lily would have wished for, and they had just passed the pass of the Valley of Fallen Kings when the sun began to set.

So they stopped, and Lily turned to Lancelot. "I'll gather firewood. You take care of Merlin."

The knight shook his head. "You have no magic. You can't protect yourself."

She smirked. "This place feels magical. I guess I won't need much to light a fire. Now stop bickering and take care of your friend."

He tsscked but did as he was asked.

* * *

Lily was at a lost at to how she could help Merlin.

If magic didn't work, she didn't know what would, and it frightened her more than she would admit.

* * *

Night had fallen, and yet no Dorocha seemed to come into these parts of the wood. Lily wondered why, and felt strangely relieved to know that, somehow, nature was on their side.

And on cue, as she rejoined her friends and saw the sort of golden hue surrounding them, she knew...

They'd be safe for the night. At least.

* * *

"Who are they?"

She sat next to Lancelot, wood gathered at her feet, the closest to Merlin as safely possible.

The knight smiled. "They call themselves the Vilya. Spirits of brooks and streams. They said they'll protect us tonight, and they have started to heal Merlin."

To that Lily's eyes went to her lying friend, and surely, his skin was less pale, his breathing less laboured.

So she cast her eyes up into the golden drops. "Thank you."

And she could have sworn they had answered.

* * *

The following morning, Lily awoke to the sound of water splashing and conversation.

So she sat up, and her still sleepy eyes widened when she saw Merlin running about, fishes in his arms for breakfast.

"Merlie?"

The warlock looked down at her, a huge smile gracing his face. "Hello Lils."

She snorted and got up. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He settled the fish down, then looked back up at Lancelot. "I'm not going back to Camelot when Arthur's willing to sacrifice himself."

"Merlin..."

But he didn't listen, instead locking eyes with Lily. "What do you think?"

She lifted her hands. "Uh uh, bad idea. Don't push me into this."

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "You agree with him."

"I always agree with him when the other party is you, Lance."

To that the knight chuckled. "Right." Then he sat beside his friends, rolling a fish onto a pike for roasting. "We'd better be quick then."

Lily smirked. "I might have thought about that..."

* * *

The day passed as quickly as the previous, and they weren't fast enough to catch up with their friends.

So when they stopped at dusk before a small abandoned shack, the three companions had lost a little of their verve.

"We should leave." Merlin seemed quite on edge since they had found the frozen body of the shack's owner, remained still in a sitting position.

"There's nowhere else, Merlin..." The knight took off his cloak and moved to the centre of the small house. "We'll make a fire. It'll keep us safe and dry. And...there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night."

Lancelot launched firewood into a braze, the warlock soon walking up to it.

"Here." He outstretched a palm over the wood. "Byelholm burne."

The wood cracked and flames appeared.

Lily gasped. "Merlie! Your magic's back! How did you-?"

"The Vilya. Their water protects me from whatever prevented us from casting magic."

She snorted. "Well, I still can't."

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Nah, after all, I'm not the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth."

"Stop that."

"Never."

* * *

But that night, nothing went according to plan.

The fire went out, the Dorocha came in.

So, when Merlin managed to relight the fire right into the shadow's face, all three companions ran outside.

The warlock turning to Lily at once. "Now would be a good time to see if your favourite scaled horse is available for help..."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what he'd tell you?"

"Yes, but do it. Now!" He began to run into the opposite direction of the shack, Lancelot right behind him, and Lily followed, a growl escaping her lips.

"Oh dragon! Imalla! Supete gumeta tess echeth!"

They ran and ran, screams echoing behind them, running after them as they got through into a clearing.

Lily turned around, catching a glimpse of a Dorocha before it was chased away by a flame.

Her eyes cast up and a smile formed onto her lips.

Kilgharrah had come.

* * *

"Kilgharrah."

"**Hello, Vivian.**"

She smiled as her dragon landed before her, and hurried to put a hand onto his scaled paw. "Sorry to call for you this late. And in this situation."

"**I came back as soon as I felt the veil torn open. I had to protect my Dragonlord.**"

"And you did that very well."

She turned around, catching the flabbergasted look on Lancelot's face. It almost made her wish to laugh.

"**Who is your friend?**"

The knight shook out of his daze and bowed. "I'm Lancelot."

"**Of course. Sir Lancelot. The bravest and most noble of them all.**"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm a knight too, you know."

But both participants ignored her. "I'm not sure that's true."

"**We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The Sundead veil must be restored.**"

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed. To help Arthur heal it."

"**Indeed! But at what price?**"

Merlin, who had remained silent although he clearly was happy to see the dragon, spoke up at that moment. "I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice."

"**It demands nothing! It is the Cailleach, the gate-keeper to the spirit world who asks such a price.**"

"And there is no other way?"

The dragon shook his huge head, closing his golden eyes for a split second. "**There is not.**"

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him, you taught me that."

"**Merlin...you must not do this.**"

"Then I have no choice. I must take his place."

"**From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now, it is there...for all to see.**"

"Not all that you see...old friend...it's what you taught me."

"**It will be an empty world without you, young warlock.**"

* * *

Kilgharrah turned away from Merlin, his neck craning down so his eyes met Lily's under him. But instead of addressing her out loud, he reached for her mind.

The familiar pull calling her in as it always did.

"**I know you intend to take Merlin's place, Vivian.**"

She nodded. "I do."

"**Do not. I beg of you.**"

"Kilghie. What would you rather have? A world without Merlin, Emrys, the greatest sorcerer in the world, or without me, the Lady of Avalon, doomed to one day curse Camelot into oblivion?"

"**I never said you'd do that.**"

"I know. But I'd rather not take that chance."

"**You are my Dragonlord. We are bound to each other. If you die, I will never be the same, Vivian.**"

"You will live on, as you always did. You'll be Merlin's rock in all things, you'll protect him when I will not be able to."

Her hand went up, and he met her halfway, his snout touching her palm soothingly.

"I will miss you, Kilgharrah, greatest of all the dragons."

"**And I will miss you, Vivian, my Dragonlord...and friend.**"

And this time, he took flight.

* * *

"What was _that_?"

Lily whirled around, seeing how Lancelot had fallen to his knees after Kilgharrah's departure.

She chuckled. "_That_, my dear Lancelot, was my dragon. Kilgharrah is his name, and I'd like you not to say anything unpleasant. I like him very much as he is."

"Your dragon? Have I missed something?"

Merlin met Lily's gaze and both erupted in giggles. "That's a story for another time, my friend."

* * *

As dawn cracked, all three had retrieved their horses and were galloping towards their next shelter – an abandoned castle.

And smoke was rising from the tower when they got close to it.

"Bandits?"

Lancelot tilted his head, while Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can hear Gwaine's nonsense from here."

* * *

All remaining knights had gathered in a hall, a fire cracking in the middle of it.

Each and every one of them had taken their swords out, as Lancelot walked towards them, Merlin and Lily waiting behind.

"Lancelot?" Arthur put his sword down. "Where's Merlin?"

"Bad news..." The prince's gaze darkened with sorrow. "He's still alive."

Lancelot moved aside and Merlin erupted from the shadows.

Lily went around pillars to surprise her own knight, who soon found himself with the steel of a dagger touching his neck.

But a smirk formed on his lips. "Lily..."

She chuckled and whirled him around, locking their lips in a fierce kiss that made Percival go into disgusted noises.

* * *

The Isle of the Blessed was foggy and dimmed as they reached it in the middle of the following day. To Lily and Merlin, it only meant that the darkness taking over Camelot had been birthed there.

As all knights advanced within the walls, screams came from the skies, and Gwaine locked eyes with Lily, drawing out his sword.

"Wyverns."

Arthur looked over at his captain. "Now would be a good time, Lily."

She rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword, still a little uncomfortable at practising magic in front of...well...others.

"Non didikai! Erethin kaliss elikath! Krissass alith!"

The wyverns came to a stop and landed before the group, yelping a little as Lily put a hand on one's head.

She turned to her friends. "There. They won't be a problem anymore."

Arthur nodded his thanks before passing her, as did the others.

Gwaine stopped at her side, leaning in a little. "I still find it alluring when you do that."

She chuckled and pulled him along.

* * *

But along the road, more wyverns came, and this time, they didn't listen to Lily's orders.

They had been enchanted.

And she felt like the Dorocha had something to do with it.

So, when Percival, Elyan and Gwaine offered to stay behind to fend them off, Arthur agreed.

Lily pecked Gwaine on the lips before hurrying behind her friends.

Her eyes locked onto Merlin's form.

* * *

The centre of the Isle harboured the tear in the veil, great, huge hovering gash from which the whispers of all who were dead came.

Lily felt strangely faint as Lancelot gripped her arm to support her.

Apparently, Merlin was immune.

Before them stood a figure clad in black, the face of an old woman with sad, sad eyes.

The Cailleach.

"It is not often we have visitors..."

Arthur came to a stop. "Put an end to this! I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It is not I who created this horror! Why should it be I that stops it?"

Merlin, who was dangerously glaring at the figure, spoke up. "Because innocent people are dying!"

"Indeed..." And she erupted in a mad laugh that made Lily feel even fainter.

"I know what you want." All eyes fell to Arthur again.

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary."

The Cailleach smiled, and gestured Arthur forward.

The prince had started walking forward...and all became fuzzy.

* * *

Lily knew she had to stop it.

And she also knew that, gods be damned, everyone knew she had magic.

So she outstretched her palm, and shouted. "Ioch kaleeth!"

Arthur stopped as if retained by an invisible line before flying backwards, unconscious.

But it was not her fight. If she ever had to fight the Cailleach, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

When Merlin's gaze met hers, she nodded, knowing that he, and only he, could do just that.

Saving them all.

And while he did it, she could, perhaps, sneak up and sacrifice herself...

Lancelot left her side, kneeling to Arthur's side, as Lily felt her forces leave her and her eyes glued to Merlin as he countered the black-clad figure.

Her eyes felt so heavy...she felt as if she could not keep them open long enough to walk to that blasted veil and throw herself through it.

Figures she didn't need to.

Before her, she saw Lancelot's figure walking to the veil, calmly so, trying not to be spotted by Merlin who was still talking to their foe.

She tried to yell, to do something, but no sound escaped her lips.

And she fell back into darkness...

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she felt three things.

First, the sun on her face, warm and soothing after such a long time in the cold.

Second, beddings over her and a mattress under her. She was back in her bed in Camelot.

And third, a body lying next to hers. Gwaine's, without a doubt.

She moaned as she tried to sit.

And the body next to hers sat up quickly, her knight's messy hair coming into view, followed by a pair of brown, worried eyes.

"Lily? How are you feeling?"

She groaned. "As if a train had passed over my head." Only he could understand the reference as he chuckled, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "Arthur? Merlin?"

"They are fine. Although the prince isn't really happy that you knocked him out."

"I don't care what he thinks." Then her gaze became more serious. "Lancelot?"

Gwaine's smile faltered, and he shook his head.

His arms were around her even before the first tears cascaded down her cheeks and before she started to yelp in pain.

Another friend, dead, because of her incompetence.

No more.


	6. 5, The wicked day

_A/N: Here comes the next chapter! Yaaaay! :)_

_**Now, let's play a game.** I'd like to know who's your favourite character. So I can treat you with scenes with him or her and Lily in the next chapter I'll write (the first of two to be in-between series). So, give me the name, and a mood, and I'll write you that. For example, Gwen + girly, and you'll see Lily and Gwen talk about dresses and hair and silly things like that._

_Come on, let's play!_

* * *

**5. The wicked day**

* * *

Weeks passed. Lancelot's death had taken quite a toll on Camelot, and most especially on Merlin. Lancelot had been the only one, apart from Lily, to know about his powers. And not to be afraid of them. And he had lost him, and that sense of freedom that came with being his friend.

For Lily, things weren't any better. Lancelot had quickly grown to be one of her best friends, and his sacrifice to save both Merlin and her had made her grim and dark and sad for long hours during the day and for harsh nightmares during the night.

And nothing either Gwaine or Merlin himself could try to do made things any better.

Even Kilgharrah didn't manage to soothe her. Especially when he told her he was grateful the knight had taken her place.

* * *

And one morning, she awoke to a young warlock irreverently opening the curtains in her room and therefore managing to get a croak out of her throat.

"Merlin..."

He walked up to her, an infuriating smirk on his lips. "His Majesty the Royal Prat demands to see you."

Lily sat up, her hair still ruffled with sleep. "What for?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's his birthday, who knows?"

At that the sorceress jumped out of bed and grabbed her tunic on the nearby chair. "It's his birthday? Today? Oh Lord, where have I been all this time?"

"Well...some place I'd rather not see you go back to, if you don't mind."

She shot him a warning glance. "Careful there, Merlie. I'm still pissed."

"I know." Then he threw her her chainmail. "You. Arthur's office. Now."

* * *

The prince was pacing in his office when she entered by the still open door. And he seemed troubled.

"You wished to see me, Sire?"

Arthur stopped pacing and turned to face her, for a second looking as if he had forgotten he had asked for her. "Ah, yes, Lily... Uh...I need you to reinforce the castle's security for tonight's celebration."

Her brow furrowed. "I've already done that several times, Sire, as you requested."

"Yes, but there has been a...an update. My father is to attend."

Lily gasped openly. "Your father? The King? He's...he's... Is he strong enough?"

"Apparently he judges he is. So, you understand, of course, that...for his safety...in case anyone takes advantage of his weakened state..."

"Yes, of course. I'll rush in and ask to double the guard around and in the Great Hall, Sire."

"Thank you."

She bowed her head and made to leave, but he stopped her.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"It's...nice. To see you in higher spirits. Lancelot's passing has taken enough toll on all of us. He would have liked us to move on."

She looked down, feeling her eyes starting to well up with tears. "Yes, I guess he would have. See you later, Arthur."

* * *

Soon, too soon in Lily's taste, the evening came, and with it the need to make a good impression on the King. He had not met her since she had been knighted, and certainly not since she had been promoted Captain of the Knights.

So this...this...was one of the worst moments in her entire life.

After she had put on her armour and cape – and she scarcely did as she hated the item – Lily walked towards the King's chambers. It was her duty and Arthur's to escort Uther to the Great Hall.

She stopped dead before the closed door, aware of muffled voices inside, but remained calm.

Or tried to.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime, the door swung open, revealing Uther Pendragon, as regal as he had been before his mind had lost its glory, his crown on his head, his armour perfectly polished.

His eyes stopped onto Lily's form and his brow furrowed.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten about you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed the head in reverence. "It is nice seeing you in better shape, my Lord."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Then he turned to Arthur. "When I'm better, we shall discuss your choice at a Captain, my son."

And just like that, he passed Lily as if she hadn't been standing there.

Her eyes met Arthur's, who winced and followed his father.

She was left to follow at a good distance.

Since she wished for murder.

* * *

One of the many entertainments at Arthur's birthday party was jugglers and a knife-thrower who, of course, asked for Arthur himself to be taken as aim.

The prince, as stupid as he often was, fell into the trap while Lily and Merlin exchanged a worried glance.

Percival, on her right, found the whole thing hilarious and nearly choke onto his wine.

Lily sighed and nudged him in the ribs. "If you don't behave yourself, Percy, you shall muck the stables for a week."

He made a face. "Lily..."

"Don't 'Lily' me. It won't work."

He pouted.

She sighed again. "Just stop laughing so loud. You'll bug the king."

And he smiled widely.

* * *

While Arthur wasn't visibly wounded by the knife-throwing, Lily felt something was off in the way the juggler looked awfully pleased with himself.

And she was about to know just how much she was right.

Merlin quickly walked to her, a grin on his lips. "I thought this would have a different outcome."

She frowned and reached him in mind with a scowl. "We both know you'd have stopped it." Then switched back to louder speech. "I still sense something is off. This man doesn't look honest to me."

Merlin chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Sometimes you see evil in too many things, my friend." Then he hurried off to where Arthur was asking for more wine.

He'd end drunk in an hour, Lily was ready to bet on it.

* * *

What she liked even less than an attempted murder was a bunch of drunk knights.

Especially when she had to escort them back to their rooms to make sure none would stumble across the path of some serving girl willing to raid their beds.

To her surprise, Percival had far more fangirls than Gwaine or Elyan. But yet again, Gwaine was known to be taken.

And that thought only made her smirk.

That smirk faded when Elyan doubled over and puked right on her shoes.

* * *

It's when she was making her way back from the knights' chambers and to the Great Hall to make sure everything was as it ought to be that Lily heard sword clashes coming from the King's chambers.

As a curse left her lips she discarded her cape and drew out Fang, stumbling across two dead guards before the door.

When she kicked it open, what she saw made her wince.

Uther, in his white shirt, was lying in Arthur's arms, blood oozing from a wound in his side.

The juggler laid dead on the other side of the room.

And a dagger was lying onto the ground.

She hurried there, but as her hand tried to close around the handle, she felt as if the whole thing was surrounded by darkness. As if if she touched it, she'd herself be wounded in her very soul.

* * *

Next thing she did was kneeling at the King's side.

Arthur's eyes met hers. "Help us, please, Lily..."

She nodded and hurried back to her feet, putting Fang back in her scabbard. "I'll go fetch Gaius. Don't move and press your hand on that wound as hard as you can."

And as she ran out of the room, her mind came to someone standing not far, in Arthur's room.

* * *

"Merlin?"

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Uther's been wounded. I'm going fetch Gaius, go and support Arthur, he's close to passing out."

The warlock nodded in mind then closed the connection.

* * *

Morning came, and with it dreadful news.

Uther's heart had been touched by the blade of the dagger. It was only a matter of time before he passed.

So Lily went to Merlin in his room where he was sitting on his bed, his brow furrowed.

"Merlie..."

He groaned. "There must be a way of healing him!"

She sighed. "There is." His eyes met hers. "Magic. But Arthur would not ask me. And I'm not powerful enough."

"But I am." He stood.

She stopped him with her hand on his chest. "He won't agree, Merlin. He still believes magic is evil. At least, all magic but mine."

"Then he'll come to you for help, and you'll direct him to-"

"Whom? You?"

"No. Dragoon the Great." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "That old man's impression you use sometimes? God, Merlin, that is suicide! I can see you behind the mask in a second, do you not think your best friend might too?"

"Nah, he's too stupid for that." Then he went back to serious. "If he asks, you'll tell him the truth. That you are not powerful enough, but that you know someone who is. You'll direct him to the shack we stayed in when...when...with Lancelot. And he'll find me there. As Dragoon the Great."

Lily closed her eyes as if in pain. "I do so hope you're right and that it'll work..."

Merlin put a hand on hers still on his chest. "So do I..."

* * *

That afternoon, as she was talking with Gwen, Lily's suspicions proved right. Arthur walked up to her, his face grave with pain and grief, and asked to speak to her alone.

She tried to keep a straight face even though she knew what was coming.

"Arthur, what is it?"

"Lily, I... I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but... Can you-?"

She shook her head, preventing him from carrying on. "I can't heal him, Arthur, if I could, it would already be done. Healing wounds like that requires a knowledge of the human body that I don't have."

He seemed to have taken quite a blow. "And, by any chance, you wouldn't know someone..."

"I don't know personally, but...well...Gaius speaks of one old sorcerer living in the forest near Cenred's kingdom. You should ask Merlin for directions though, I'm at a lost when it comes to this."

Arthur nodded. "And you trust this...sorcerer?"

She shrugged. "I never met him, and surely all magic isn't the purest of white, but...I guess...asking doesn't hurt."

He sighed. "I'll try then. For my father's sake."

He made to turn around and go, but Lily caught his arm and locked her eyes with his. "Arthur, just...do not forget what price your family already paid for using magic. Be careful. And don't trust anyone."

He nodded solemnly, then went away.

* * *

The following day, Arthur and Merlin rode away at first light, leaving Lily in charge of the castle...instead of Agravaine.

It made her surprisingly happy.

She hated Arthur's uncle with her guts. And her guts were rarely wrong.

* * *

"Can I ask where you are going at this hour, my lord?"

Said Agravaine was arguing with a stable-boy to prepare his horse while all of Camelot had be securely sealed until better days.

The prince's uncle turned around and plastered a sickly smile on his lips. "Sorry, Captain, I did not understand your...closing the town was meant even for me."

She gritted her teeth, her left hand caressing Fang's hilt, his eyes going to it by instinct. "Everyone is to remain here until we are sure no one else will attempt murder on either our royals. Did I make myself clear, my lord?"

"Perfectly clear. My lady." But the glare he sent her wasn't that a good omen. "I bid you a good day."

He made to pass her and bolt back into the castle, but a word from her made him stop for a split moment.

"Don't forget to muck the hem of your cloak, Agravaine, there's still mud on it."

* * *

That evening, Merlin turned into the old Dragoon the Great and met with Arthur at the Lower Gate, while Lily was instructed to keep guard at the King's door.

When she saw Merlin approach, she almost went out in giggles. She had not seen him first time he had turned into an old, grumpy sorcerer, but now she had the image before her eyes, she doubted she would ever erase it from her mind.

Arthur walked up to her and nodded. "Lily, this is the sorcerer Gaius had been talking about." He turned to Merlin. "This is Lady Lily, the Captain of the Knights of Camelot."

"Ah, yes," she muffled another laugh – his voice really was as ridiculous as his looks, "the Lady of Avalon. Vivian. All the druids know of you, my lady. It is a pleasure."

She bowed the head. "It is nice meeting a fellow sorcerer."

Then Merlin turned to Arthur, a real frown on his face. "That is a way of greeting people with magic. Learn from her, boy. She has a lot to teach you."

Then both men entered the room behind her, as her mind reached for Merlin's.

"Was that really necessary?"

The voice is his mind was his usual, young one. "I couldn't help myself. It's too funny taunting him."

* * *

But a few minutes later, hell was set loose.

The spell Merlin cast onto Uther – a healing spell he and Gaius had found in an old grimoire – had backfired, killing the king instead of healing him.

So when Lily bolted into the King's chambers, what she saw frightened her to the core.

Uther laid lifeless, eyes open, onto his bed. Arthur was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Merlin...Merlin was crying.

She hurried at his side. "What happened?"

He shook with sobs. "I don't know... And now...all is lost."

She squeezed his shoulder before looking down at Arthur. "Leave. Run. Turn back into your old self. He'll send me after you. Go!"

He nodded and exited the room while the prince came back to his senses.

* * *

Arthur sprang to his feet, his sword in his hand, tears streaming down his face.

"Lily, where is he? Where's the sorcerer?"

"I don't know, Sire. He ran away and I could not stop him. He cast a spell on me so I could not harm him."

"Send the guards after him. Now!"

She nodded and ran out of the room, effectively going to the guards-room and sending all after the old sorcerer who had killed the King.

And after that...well...she went back to Arthur.

* * *

He was standing next to his father, Gaius at his side.

He was no longer crying, but she knew that his sorrow had turned into rage.

"Arthur? My lord?"

He turned to her, his jaw set. "Magic is evil. I knew it, I should have known."

But, at the same time these words left his mouth, Lily felt something else. Like a pull, the same she had felt near the dagger.

Her eyes were drawn to the King's neck, where sat a necklace.

She drew her hand close, then hissed, properly hissed, and jumped back.

Gaius looked at her warily. "What is it, Lily?"

"This necklace... It's enchanted, laced with dark magic. I can feel it."

Gaius looked down and removed the necklace.

Arthur had not changed place, or made a move.

"This does not belong to Uther. Someone should have placed it there, and somehow...it drained the life out of him." Gaius looked up at the prince – well, future King now. "The sorcerer could not save him whatever he tried."

Arthur shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Either way, magic killed my father. And I won't forget it."

He whirled around and hurried away.

* * *

Lily locked eyes with Gaius and sighed. "I fear even I will be punished for today's work. Any idea who might have put that necklace onto the king?"

"None. But I know who's done it. Morgana."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really?"

"It's the signature of the High Priestess. It's her."

The Captain set her gaze down, glaring into nothingness. "Then I know who's been helping her."

And she'd be damned if she let him do any more harm...

* * *

Five days later, after the usual period of national grieving, came the crowning of King Arthur Pendragon.

And as Lily took her place behind Agravaine into the waiting crowd in the throne-room, she could not help but lean into his ear.

"My lord, I wanted to tell you..."

"Yes, Lady Lily?"

"I know who you are meeting in the forest, and I know who put that necklace onto the King's neck. And I solemnly swear, here and now, that I will end you, if it is the last thing I do."

Arthur's uncle didn't seem really happy with the news.

* * *

Arthur himself soon entered the room, wearing his armour and cape, his face set into a serious gaze, intent on the matter at end.

He went to kneel before Geoffrey of Monmouth, the only one who could celebrate the crowning.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you, to your power, pose law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot."

Arthur stood and faced the crowd, and as Captain, it was to Lily that went the honour of shouting the first "Long live the King!" that soon echoed around the whole room.

* * *

It was only later, in a dark corridor through which she was escorting him, that the newly-crowned king decided to talk about what bothered her.

"Lily, I... How do say this? I, uh...I decided that magic would still be outlawed in the kingdom. So..."

"I am forbidden to ever practise magic again under pain of death, I suppose."

"Well, not exactly."

She paused, turning to face him. "You're not forbidding me?"

He smiled sadly. "You've proved many times already that you, at least, use magic for good. I could not, should not forbid you after all that. But...to be coherent...don't use it in front of people. At least, not in front of those who don't know."

She nodded. "I won't." Then smiled widely. "Your first act as a King has won you the most loyal of Captains, Sire."

He snorted. "Careful, you're turning into Merlin."

She winced. "God no."


	7. 6, Aithusa

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updates, my computer broke down and I had to save all of my work onto my Dad's. ;)_

* * *

**6. Aithusa**

* * *

Arthur had been king for three months when the next adventure knocked on Camelot's door.

Although, as Lily was sparring against Percival in the Knight's courtyard, it didn't seem like a day different from any other.

* * *

The giant had been swinging his sword at her for the good of ten minutes without finding any opening. The Lady Knight was smaller than him and lighter on her feet, she was flying around like a bird taunting a cat.

And if the smirk on her lips was any indication, she was enjoying herself.

"Getting old, Percy?"

Her opponent sent her a warning glance, then made to strike her side, but she just whirled around, and nudged his arm with the blunt side of Fang.

"Dead again. Careful there, you've already lost four lives since we began."

"Lily..."

She smiled wider. "What, tired already?"

To her surprise, he smiled back, then let his sword drop to the ground and charged her.

With a squeak, she made to escape, but soon, two arms closed around her middle and lifted her up in the air and onto his shoulder.

She punched his back with her fists. "Let me down, Percival, or God forgives, you'll pay!"

But before her eyes, Gwaine and Elyan were laughing their asses off, and her man shrugged, a wide smile on his lips. "It seems you're dead this time."

No, really, nothing at all was giving hints to what was to come.

* * *

That night, really really late at night – later than even she would have thought proper – Merlin woke Lily by reaching her in mind.

She, who had been sleeping soundly in Gwaine's arms, opened her eyes to the usual pull such a link produced.

"Merlie? What is it?" She rubbed her eyes, trying hard not to wake Gwaine as she stood and went to stand by the table in her chambers. "Shall I come?"

She sensed him shake his head rather than saw. "No, there's no need. Lily...something happened. Something important."

"As late as it is, I'm all ears."

"A man came to Gaius earlier. He said that he had a way of retrieving a lost treasure. A dragon's egg."

Lily gasped in the silence of her room. "A dragon's egg? My Lord, I thought they were all gone!"

"So did I. Gaius doesn't want me to help that man, says he's dangerous...but-"

Without even voicing his words, she knew what he was implying. "You'd wish a word with Kilgharrah."

"If it is not too much trouble...and if, of course, you agree that we have to do something."

"Of course I agree. My dragon thinks he's the last and has thought it for a very long time. The least I can do is try to make him feel part of a once again grand species. I'll call."

"Thank you. And sorry again. For waking you."

"For this reason, you can wake me anytime."

Then Merlin cut the link, and Lily was once again alone in the coldness of her chambers, her bare feet trembling under her as she was thinking about the consequences of the existence of another dragon.

Kilgharrah would not be alone anymore.

Merlin would probably have his own dragon.

And she'd be happy.

Mainly, she'd be happy.

* * *

Instead of summoning him as she usually did, Lily decided to ask Kilgharrah rather than command him.

So, after a good ten minutes pondering, she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the small part that was always linked to him.

The dragon inside her.

"**Vivian?**"

"Hello, Kilghie. Sorry to wake you."

She sensed him yawn loudly. "**It is no trouble. How can I help?**"

"The better question would be how can you help yourself?" She paused. "Merlin wishes to speak to you."

"**Now?**"

"Yes. Could you meet him in our clearing? Are you close enough?"

"**I am.**" And she felt him take flight. "**Will I see you?**"

"Not tonight. But soon." She smiled softly. "I miss you too."

He huffed affectionately. "**Goodnight, Vivian.**"

"Goodnight, my dragon."

* * *

She remained facing the window, watching the faint light of the guard's torches before the Front Gate, for long minutes.

Trying, perhaps, to see the great flying figure of Kilgharrah when he'd arrive.

But instead, a pair of arms rounded her waist, and a stubbled cheek met her neck. "You're awake."

She sighed in content. "Sorry to have waken you."

"No problem. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. I was having a friendly conversation with Kilghie."

Gwaine grunted. "Next time, remind him that night is made to sleep, not talk." Then he planted a kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She leaned back in his chest, closing her eyes. "We should go back to bed."

"To bed, or to sleep?"

She chuckled. "Either is perfectly fine with me."

"Then I'm taking you on your word."

Lily squeaked as he scooped her in his arms and carried her back to their bed, and then started giggling.

Her Knight in shining armour...could not, would not have enough of her.

* * *

Morning came, and Lily awoke once again to Merlin's traditional opening of her curtains.

Except this time, she wasn't the only one unhappy with it.

Gwaine emerged from his side of the bed and grunted. "Merlin...what do you think you're doing?"

The warlock's eyes widened as he saw the knight sleeping with Lily, but didn't comment. Instead, he smiled widely. "The sun is up and bright! Up you two, you have a training this morning!"

Lily fell back onto her pillow with a hiss. "I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't." Then he reached her mind. "I've got news."

To that she looked at him through her barely opened eyelids. "Alright. Gwaine, let's get up. His Majesty the King of Prats will indeed probably want to kick asses this morning."

Her knight grunted again, then leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, and stood up, walking to the chair where laid his clothes and armour.

Lily herself took her sweet time getting dressed, sending Gwaine ahead to wake Elyan and Percival for their morning spar.

While she remained back with Merlin, who kept tidying the room as if he was her personal servant.

* * *

"You really need to stop waking me like that."

He watched and smirked. "And you need to be careful with Gwaine. Should anyone see-"

"People already know, and besides, I really don't care what they think."

"Anyway...my opinion."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite in the apple he handed her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Kilgharrah also thinks I should retrieve the egg...in honour of my father."

Lily looked at him intently, then nodded. "Yes. I think Balinor would have wanted the egg to be found. He liked dragons. As do we."

Merlin sighed. "But...Gaius is right too. I can't trust this Borden. Something is off with that man, and I don't know what."

"He wouldn't be the first person you'd meet who'd be suspiciously-looking."

"No, you're right, he wouldn't." He paused. "I'm meeting him in the tavern."

"Okay. D'you want me to come?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. You...occupy Arthur long enough for me to talk with the man and win his trust."

"Occupy Arthur. Right. D'you believe a good kick in his royal buttocks would do it?"

The warlock chuckled. "Oh, yes, that would do it."

"Then I'm in. Call me if you need anything. I'm a Dragonlord, after all." She grabbed Fang and exited her chambers, quickly swallowing her apple while she made her way towards the courtyard.

* * *

It appeared Arthur was not in a good mood that morning. Apparently it had something to do with wood-worms, though none of the Knights dared pry it off him.

So, a moody King usually meant a very harsh King with a sword. Percival was the first one to beg for mercy, his arms and ribs bruised, Gaius even having to apply a poultice to a gash in his forearm.

So, after that, there wasn't really a queue to spar against the King.

Apart from Lily, who had promised to keep him occupied, after all.

* * *

"I'm warning you, I won't be easy on you even if you're a woman."

She snorted as she unsheathed Fang. "Am I? Nice to know." And she was the one to attack first.

She stood no chance facing him while he was in such a mood, but still sparred her best, even managing to sneak through a tiny opening once, but only leaving a thin cut on his hand.

So, when she fell ass first on the ground with a loud curse, Lily was really pissed to see the King roll his eyes as if she hadn't been enough of a match, sheathe his sword and turn around to leave.

* * *

"Arthur! Where are you going?"

He turned around while still pacing towards the castle. "I've got a meeting with the Counsellors. Besides, none of you is good enough for sport today."

She almost threw an insult at his back.

Almost.

* * *

That evening, Merlin called for her, telling her that he was about to let Borden inside the royal vaults and that he needed her as a pressure point.

So she smirked, sheathed Fang and put on her shiny chainmail, and followed him down Camelot's corridors.

Borden was waiting at the secret lower gate that went into the forest. Merlin used it often and, to Lily's knowing, Agravaine too.

The man was tall and dark-looking. As she saw him stride her way alongside Merlin, she felt, indeed, as if he shouldn't be trusted.

* * *

Upon seeing her, Borden fretted and took a dagger on his belt. "Who's that?"

She snorted, her hand on Fang's hilt at her belt. "That, mind you, is the Knights' Captain."

Borden looked over at Merlin. "You brought her here? You've betrayed me?"

Lily took a few paces forward, meeting Borden's black eyes with her own glare. "Don't speak to him like that. I am here to make sure you don't steal anything more than what you should. And believe me," she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared dancing through them, "you do not wish to cross me."

Borden huffed, his eyes going wide. "You have magic! Ha! The King's Captain has magic!" He seemed to find all this very funny, even as they made their quiet way towards the vaults.

* * *

Merlin and Lily left Borden to raid the vaults alone, thinking it best if they weren't seen and not thought to be more involved than they were.

Although Lily thought it not that quite a good idea afterwards that the thief should know of her powers.

Lily left Merlin to accompany Borden back to the door, knowing in the back of her mind that he'd wish to follow the man to the end...to the egg.

But when she heard a faint clamour on the end of the corridor, and hurried down it to find Merlin unconscious on the ground, she gritted her teeth and swore to herself that the bastard would pay.

* * *

When she shook him back to consciousness, Merlin sat up, startled. "What happened?"

Lily snorted. "You've been knocked out by a black-eyed bastard. How's the head?"

He put a hand to the back of his neck. "Sore, but I'll live. What do we do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go after him of course! We know where he's going, let's follow him!"

"But...Arthur..."

Lily smiled. "I already had prepared a word in my chambers for Gwen or Gwaine to find in case I didn't come back. Officially, we're going to Ealdor to see your mother who's been taken ill."

Merlin smiled. "You're the best."

"Say that again." She helped him up and pulled him with her back inside. "Come now, let's prepare the horses."

* * *

After a quick stop for Merlin to put back the key in Arthur's room, both grabbed a horse and passed the gate easily after the Captain told the guards about their errand late at night.

Lily could sneak in and out of the castle without being asked one single question.

The advantage of leaving Camelot so soon after Borden was that they'd catch up with him after only a couple of hours.

But both Lily and Merlin thought it a far better idea to wait until they had reached their destination before making themselves known. They both had a hunch it'd be a better option. More clever.

* * *

But a few hours before dusk that day, while they were only a few miles behind Borden, Lily stopped her horse, her eyes going behind them, her ears opening thanks to a spell.

"We are being followed."

Merlin looked over at her. "Can you hear who?"

She closed her eyes and cast a stronger spell, and started when suddenly, Arthur's voice was as clear as if he had been standing next to her.

"_The ashes are still warm. He's only a few hours ahead. Let's stop for the night._"

Then Percival. "_What I would give for Merlin's cooking right now._"

Lily closed herself to the spell and looked over at her friend. "Arthur and the boys. They're not far behind. I'll have to cover our tracks."

Merlin nodded. "Shall we stop?"

She shook her head. "Not right now. Let's go ahead a little while longer. We have means to seeing in the dark, after all."

And the warlock smirked.

How it was easy to spend time with someone who had powers as his own...

* * *

But that night, as Lily was sleeping and Merlin taking his shift, they received a visit.

Or, more like, Merlin was lured out of their camp by someone.

And woke Lily when he was back.

* * *

She drew out her sword, before seeing who it was waking her and sat up. "Is it my shift already?"

The warlock shook his head. "No. I've been talking. With druids."

"What? Where? And why wasn't I invited?"

He chuckled. "There are a few things more important than why you haven't been summoned too, Lily. Besides, you know the answer. I've been told about the prophecy, and I believe that means you won't be welcome in their camps anytime soon."

She sighed. "Right. What did they tell you anyway?"

"That the tomb of Askanar may prove difficult to enter. They asked me to beware."

"And you're waking me for that reason?"

"No, I'm waking you because they also told me that I had to go inside alone."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Great. So I'll just stand outside and what? Draw Arthur out?"

"Well, that would be a good idea if you weren't meant to be in Ealdor, far to the North." She snorted, and he sighed. "Just hide. I'll find you as soon as I have to egg, then we'll go to Kilgharrah."

To that she smiled. "When are we leaving?"

"Are you still tired?"

"Not at all."

They smiled at each other, then moved to depart.

Dawn was still two hours ahead.

* * *

It appeared the tower hiding the egg was hidden behind a cave leading to a waterfall. And if Merlin hadn't known where to look, they wouldn't have found it.

After leaving the horse some place before the cave to make sure the Knights wouldn't find and recognize them, Lily and Merlin hurried through the passage, and exited under water into a beautiful field, on the far end of which stood the tomb of Askanar.

Lily couldn't help but gape. "Remind me to find myself a place like this to settle. Beautiful, hidden to all sights. Kilgharrah would beautifully fit in such a place."

"Because, of course, you consider your dragon's place in your home."

"Well... He's like a child, in a sense. Okay, he's older than anyone I ever knew, including...my adoptive father, but...I have to care for him as I would a child."

"As you would a pet, rather."

"Oi, behave!"

He chuckled, then moved forward, with Lily behind him erasing their tracks.

* * *

They reached the edge of a small wood by night, and Lily soon urged Merlin forward alone.

"The boys aren't far behind. I'd rather keep an eye on them than walk with you while you can take care of yourself."

Merlin smiled. "Sometimes you remind me of Lancelot."

Sadly, she returned the smile. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, Lily settled up a tree from which she could easily see the four knights getting their dinner then one by one falling asleep in such a way that wasn't natural.

It only when she approached them and heard Gwaine's heaving breathing that Lily knew they had been poisoned.

She gritted her teeth while putting a hand on Gwaine's chest. "Borden, I swear you'll pay for this. Ekpearedu knicksar."

Gwaine's breath eased at once, and, with a relieved sigh, Lily hurried to Elyan's side, then Percy's, then Arthur's, before retrieving her post in her tree.

When they'd awake, all knights would have a nasty headache and no knowledge whatsoever why they'd still be alive...

* * *

But when dawn arose, all the company awoke to a deafening sound of a building crashing down, of stone collapsing on stone.

Arthur sprang to his feet, drawing out his sword. "What is that?"

Lily, on her perch, had a good view on the tomb collapsing on itself. She gritted her teeth, and muttered. "God, please get out of there, Merlie..."

Under her, all Knights sprang to their feet and hurried away to the source of the noise, and Lily got down her tree, knowing that this was her queue to leave.

She ran as fast as she could, running and running, until she reached the edge of the woods.

Then, and only then, she reached Merlin in mind.

* * *

"Merlie? Are you alright?"

"I am."

She sighed in relief. "Do you have it?"

"Safe and sound."

"Careful, Arthur makes his way towards the tomb right now."

"I'm already away. Meet me back at the waterfall. And call your favourite scaled horse. He'll be happy."

* * *

Kilgharrah was indeed happy, and asked Lily to meet him not far from the hidden cave, but far enough so that the Knights wouldn't hear or see him, at dusk.

So, when Merlin met with her in early afternoon, they had just enough time to meet up with him.

The golden-eyed dragon had never seemed happier in his Dragonlord's eye.

And she was happy with him when her gaze fell to the white-blue egg that Merlin was cradling.

Her hand went to Kilgharrah's paw, and she leaned into him, a spectator in her friend's long life.

* * *

"Is it still alive?" Merlin's voice was so concerned, Lily could feel his own wish to have such a relationship with another being.

"**It can live for more than a thousand years!**"

Merlin huffed happily. "So you are no longer the last of your kind!"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "**It would seem not.**" Lily caressed the scales on his paw and met with his huge golden eye with a smile.

"When will it hatch?"

"**Dragons were called into the world by Dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As Vivian has me already, and as the only else Dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin.**"

Merlin looked down onto the egg. "How do I summon it?"

"**You must give the dragon...a name.**"

The warlock met Lily's eyes, and she nodded. He then turned back to the egg, closing his eyes.

She could feel him search deep in his mind a name befitting the baby dragon in that egg.

And then, he whispered. "Aithusa!"

* * *

It was the first time she heard him speak dragon. But she knew he was right. Aithusa meant white.

Slowly, very slowly, the egg started to crack, and ever as slowly, a little white head got out, then wings, then tiny little paws.

Lily pushed aside the need to coo when it took flight into the night with a croak.

A dragon was born.


	8. 7, Lamia

_A/N: Soooo... Noone wants to play my little game? Your bad. But don't come whining when your favourite character dies off. :p_

* * *

**7. Lamia**

* * *

Let's go forward a little, towards another adventure that changed Lily's life forever.

After a few hiccups in the next weeks of Arthur's reign, something happened in Gwen's village.

One morning, Lily was summoned by Arthur to come into his office as a woman from Gwen's past has asked her for assistance.

* * *

The woman was called Mary, and looked very troubled when she went to sit facing her.

Arthur was pacing around the table himself, clearly concerned by anything that had to do with Guinevere in general.

"Guinevere informs me that you live in Longstead in the Fealor Mountains, is that right?"

"That's right, Sire. Our village is blighted by a sickness. Three good men it has taken now. We have no physician, Sire. It is beyond our understanding!"

"I see..." He shared a look with Gwen.

"Forgive me. I have no right to bring such a small matter before the King."

"You have every right. It is my responsibility to protect the people of this kingdom, whoever they may be."

"You'll help us?"

Arthur nodded. "I'll do whatever I can." Then he looked over at Lily. "Do you think Gaius might help?"

Lily nodded. "I have yet to see an illness Gaius could not identify, Sire."

"Then call upon him. I have to learn about this sickness before taking any decision."

She nodded again then stood, smiling to the woman still gripping Gwen's hand before exiting the room.

* * *

Unfortunately, Camelot was taken by fever at that time, so Gaius could not accompany Gwen back to her village. So, instead, he sent Merlin.

Arthur, who would remain in the capital, chose to send Lily along with the knights.

Their first alone mission in a long time.

* * *

As she was putting her saddle on her horse's back, Lily felt a presence behind her in the stables, soon to discover it was Mary.

"Can I help you?"

The woman shook her head, and looked at her in a strange way. "So, you are the Lady Knight."

"That I am."

"In my village, many people doubt you exist."

Lily chuckled. "And why's that?"

"Uther Pendragon would never have agreed that a woman should be knighted, let alone appointed Captain of the Knights."

To that Lily sighed sadly, memories flooding her mind for a split second. "The King, Arthur...knighted me on a very dark day for Camelot. He knighted most of the best knights of Camelot that day too. As for appointing me Captain...well...I was very close to the former Captain. He thought it a good idea that I should replace him."

"Sir Leon was loved throughout the kingdom, and is still missed."

"Yes. I miss him too." She smiled softly. "More than anyone else."

"So it was true too. That before you loved Sir Gwaine, you loved Sir Leon?"

Lily looked over at her companion, frowning a little. "Not that this is any of your business, but yes, I loved Sir Leon. And his death left a scar on my heart that won't probably ever heal."

Mary looked down. "I'm sorry, I did not wish to pry. It's just that...you are the subject of rumours in the far off villages. Some even think you've killed him yourself."

Lily sighed again. "No one is ever free of rumours. I'll live with them. Now come, Mary, or the others will wait for us."

* * *

It took the knights and their companions less than half a day to reach Longstead.

Mary, who had stopped her horse next to Lily's, looked over the hills. "My village stands at the foot of these mountains."

The Captain nodded. "With luck, we shall be there by nightfall." And she pushed her horse forward.

* * *

When they did reach the village, Mary was reunited with her husband, John, who soon showed the three ill men to Merlin.

And when he tried to heal them with magic with no one else but Lily as a witness, and that it failed, both exchanged a hard look.

"What can that be?"

The warlock shook his head. "I don't know. But if magic doesn't help, I fear it was magic itself that provoked that sickness."

"Great. So now we have a magical creature running about." She rolled her eyes and exited the room, back into the night where Percival and Elyan stood watch.

* * *

When, in the dead of night, it was her turn to stand watch, Lily was soon interrupted by a pair of lips closing on her neck.

She sighed. "And where are you going?"

"Call of nature, my Lady. Thought I'd pass by and take advantage of you."

She chuckled. "Go away, Gwaine, before I loose patience."

He smiled widely, kissed her softly, then hurried away, leaving her alone, a chill running up her spine almost instantly.

Reaching for Merlin, Lily drew out her sword.

* * *

"Merlie?"

"Something's out there. For a moment, I thought it was Gwaine."

"I know, he's gone do his business outside. Idiot." She paused. "Look out for anything unusual. I'm here."

"Understood. Keep contact."

* * *

The following morning, though, none of Merlin's poultices had changed the men's health. Rather the contrary. They were closer to death than ever.

So the warlock, knowing something evil was at work, took the grave decision to go back to Camelot and fetch the old physician, who knew about everything.

* * *

When they reached the woods a few miles from the village, though, Lily made the company stop.

A fire was going a few feet from the road.

She turned to the knights. "Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you."

Carefully, and as silently as a bunch of men in chainmails could, the knights and Merlin went to stand on a good view point.

Under them was a group of men sickly chuckling.

"Bandits?"

Lily looked up at Merlin. "Looks like it. We'll go around their camp then sneak in unnoticed. Go!"

The knights went their way, Lily remaining with Merlin.

"There's someone with them."

"I know, I see. It's a girl, apparently."

* * *

The battle didn't last. The bandits were not all idiots and quickly realised that Camelot's knights were probably better warriors than them, and ran away.

Lily, who had been fighting alongside Percival, nudged him in the arm. "Percy! For once in your life, will you just use your bloody sword?"

The giant widened his eyes. "But, I'm as efficient with my bare hands, Lily!"

She rolled her eyes. "Say that again when you get your ass kicked by a dozen men at once."

* * *

A few minutes later, Percy found the girl who had been attacked by the bandits.

She called herself Lamia, and screamed at the top of her lungs when both Merlin and Lily tried to touch her.

Crawling back into Percy's arms as if he was her lifeline.

Even as they were making they way back to the horses, both exchanged a quiet discussion.

"I sense something off with that girl."

"Yes. Why on Earth would she yell like that when we'd try to help?"

"No idea. But look-" he gestured to the knights, all gathered around Lamia, Gwen pushed aside irreverently by her own brother, "how they look affected by her."

Lily nodded. "We should keep a close eye on her."

"Maybe even both eyes."

"Agreed."

* * *

When they stopped for the night, Lily walked to Percy's horse, outstretching a hand to the girl.

She hissed in response.

Percival then hurried back to her, harshly pushing Lily aside. "Get away from her, Lily. And stay away." He scooped Lamia in his arms and walked away.

Gwen then walked up to her friend. "He didn't mean it. He's tired, as are we all."

But Lily shook her head. "No, Gwen. Percival would never harm me in any way. Something's wrong."

* * *

The following morning, things took a turn for the worst.

All Knights decided to ride east, towards where Lamia said she came from, instead of west, where Camelot, and Gaius, laid.

Going so far as insulting Merlin and shutting Gwen down when both tried to talk them out of it.

Lily then walked up, plastering her best glare in her eyes. "I am your Captain! If I say we ride for Camelot, you do as I say!"

Gwaine then chuckled darkly, a sound so foreign in his mouth, and glared at her, something that had Lily take a pace backwards in surprise. "Or what? What will you do, _Lily_? You're a girl, you can't outfight us in any way. The only reason you're our Captain is because you hooked up with Leon, certainly not because of your real worth!"

She huffed in surprise, not even able to answer when all three walked away.

Merlin came to rest by her. "Something is definitely wrong."

"I'm telling you, Merlin. Whatever this is, I will soon loose patience here."

"Quiet. It's not their fault."

"Merlin, we're the only three unaffected. Apart from you, whose immunity is quite obvious, we have Gwen and I, and we're both in love. You'd think Gwaine would be immune too."

"Don't ever think like that!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "He loves you! You are immune because you are a woman, not because you're in love!" He pulled her in for a quick hug. "We'll bring him back to you, I swear. Now come. Before they kill someone."

* * *

And it took the men less than two hours to try to kill each other.

When Percival moved to give Lamia water after they'd take a break in their journey, Gwaine moved to the same purpose, and after long, they had both drawn out their swords and were slashing at each other.

So Lily walked up to them. "Enough! I said enough!" But when neither stopped, she cursed under her breath, drawing her hand out. "Kielthai!"

Both knights shot backwards towards a tree, and invisible bounds kept them there, as much as they tried to get free.

It didn't go amiss to Lily the look of dread and surprise in the girl's eyes when she cast her spell.

So she walked up to her, glared openly, then looked back to her men. "Next time, I won't be so indulgent. So behave like grown-ups, for once!" She looked at Elyan intently. "You stay away from her, or heavens be my witness, I'll make you wish you were not born!"

Merlin smirked and walked to her, while Gwen walked to Lamia, oblivious to her power in all this. "Remind me never to cross you."

"Remember, Merlie. You crossed me once."

"And it nearly cost me your friendship."

* * *

That night, Percival and Gwaine slept bound to a tree, while Elyan showed better resistance to Lamia's charms.

Or so Lily thought, for the following morning, Elyan was found...in the same state as all other men they had found in Longstead.

Merlin tried to tend to him, but nothing, no magic, could make any change.

Lily decided to remain there until Arthur found them. She knew that her King should have thought they were gone too long, and had to have come after them. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

But that night, something bad happened. Again.

Gwaine managed god-knows-how to cut his bounds and sneak out of camp after Lamia, who had, once again, disappeared into the night.

Lily, who had been watching camp, soon realised her knight had been missing, and, with a curse, went after him.

When she found the couple, Lamia was tucked into Gwaine's arms, close, too close, to kiss him.

She drew out Fang and hissed. "Step away from him, witch."

Gwaine was the one to draw out, putting Lamia safely behind him, a snarl appearing on his lips. "You step away from her. And from me. Any form of attachment I had for you is entirely gone, did I make myself clear?"

Lily breathed heavily, trying not to hear too much through it. "If I have to knock you out, Gwaine, I will."

"You'll try." And he unsheathed his sword, charging her.

* * *

As much as they had already sparred against each other in the past, Lily had never had to defend herself so completely to the man she loved's blows.

He was truly trying to kill her.

All his strength and skill was put in every move, every lounge.

And even if, sometimes, she managed to beat him, Lily had a feeling in that moment that it was only because he had let her.

* * *

So, when his sword came far too close to her throat for her comfort and that a gloved hand knocked Fang out of her grasp, Lily had only one option left.

She swallowed a sob and put her free hand onto Gwaine's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Fiantolk eotai."

Gwaine's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell limp in her arms, fast asleep.

Her eyes went to Lamia once more. "You may try to ensnare them one by one, but until the day I die, I'll be there protecting them."

She could have sworn she heard a true, snake-like hiss as the girl hurried away back to camp.

* * *

But when she reached camp, hell had been set loose. Percival had been kissed, and Gwen and Merlin had disappeared into the forest, clamours coming from the woods.

Fortunately for Lily, sometimes, she could count on the King to do his bit.

Not a moment later, she drew out her sword to be met with Arthur's.

A sigh of relief escaped her. "Oh, heavens. I could almost be glad to see you, Arthur."

"I can tell. What happened?"

"That girl kissed Elyan and Percy. Knocked them out. Gwaine here is out due to a little spell I had to save my bacon with."

"Where's Guinevere?"

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes. Lovestruck puppy. "She was gone when I arrived. Merlin also. I guess they are fighting somewhere nearby. Be careful."

"I'm always careful."

* * *

As it appeared, Lamia had taken on the form of a hideous creature to try and end Merlin. Gwen had arrived to try and save him, but had had her sword knocked out of her hand before she could do any harm.

And then Arthur arrived and planted his sword deep in Lamia's skull.

Elyan, Percy and Gwaine were brought to Gaius in Longstead, whose villagers had all retrieved better health.

And Lily was thanked by Arthur for taking care of Gwen.

Agravaine even tried to make her believe he was glad to see her.

To what she had answered "_I'm sure._"

* * *

A few days later, back in Camelot, almost everything had gone back to its previous place.

Well...almost everything.

* * *

Lily had been tidying her room when he entered – without knocking, of course – and cleared his throat.

She whirled around and her eyes widened. "Gwaine? What are you doing here?" She was desperately trying to keep out the ice in her words but found it hard even days after what had happened.

"I wanted to have a word, Captain."

"Oh, so now I'm your Captain? I thought I was worthless of the title."

"Lily..." He walked up to her and took her hands. "What was said back then wasn't true. I never thought such things. And never will."

She got out of his grasp, taking a few paces backwards. "But I can't help but think that you do, deep down. That you think I won the honour of being the Knights' Captain only because I once was Leon's woman. That you think me worthless and useless in battle-"

"That I want to marry you."

Lily stopped dead, her eyes locking to his.

To her surprise, he looked deadly serious.

"I thought about it many times since we came back from Storybrooke. Mainly I didn't ask because I thought that I, Sir Gwaine, should never marry, even for love, and then...I almost lost you. So-," he walked up to her, taking advantage of her flabbergasted state, and got down on one knee, "Lady Lily, Lady of Avalon, Last of the Dragonlords, will you do me the honour of becoming my worthless wife?"

She chuckled at the choice of words, then, without really thinking, nodded.

"God yes."


	9. 8, Lancelot du Lac

_A/N: Soooo... Here comes my favourite chapter so far. Favourite because one of my favourite knights is back, and because Lily won't let him remain the way he is in that episode. Thank God._

* * *

**8. Lancelot du Lac**

* * *

The news of Lily and Gwaine's engagement soon ran to all sides of the kingdom, reaching even the ears of Hunith, Merlin's mother, who sent a word of congratulations, post-scripting that she hoped that it hadn't been a false rumour.

Unlike what Arthur would have wished, Lily refused for a feast to be ordered for the occasion, instead asking for a quiet meal with her friends and nothing more.

So a quiet meal she had, surrounded by the King, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Percy, Elyan and no one else.

She had grinned like a mad-woman when she told Arthur that she didn't want Agravaine invited. He had been on the verge to ask, but kept his tongue. For his own good.

Even Kilgharrah was happy for her when she told him in person, rewarding her with a quick trip on his back, clutching one of the pikes on his neck and relishing in the wind in her face.

All in all, after Gwaine proposal, Lily's life was full of happiness.

And knowing Arthur would soon ask Gwen in marriage himself didn't make her smile falter either.

In fact, she should have known that being this happy...wouldn't last.

* * *

One evening, Lily was summoned by the King in his chambers.

The fact that she was called there instead of his office told her that it wasn't official business. At least, not the one she was used to.

So, free of all mail or sword, clothed in only her tunic and simple trousers, she knocked on the door and entered, finding Merlin tidying the remnants of Arthur's meal.

"You asked for me, Sire?"

"Ah, yes, Lily, come in, please." She walked towards his desk, behind which he was standing, curiously grave. "I wanted to ask you something, and I need it to remain secret until...well...until tomorrow morning."

She furrowed her brow. "I'm all ears."

He turned to face her and took a deep breath. "I intend on asking for Guinevere's hand tonight."

Lily's eyes widened, then a huge grin formed onto her lips and, without thinking whatsoever, she launched herself in the king's arms, hugging him while giggling like a two-year-old. "That's wonderful! Congratulations, Arthur!"

He cleared his throat, softly pushing her away. "Yes, well. That is if she says yes."

"Of course she'll say yes. She loves you."

He smiled faintly. "Anyway, I needed your help. It is customary in Camelot to host a kind of joust for the King's engagement."

"A joust?"

"Yes, well, not the normal, violent one. At least not for all the entertainment." Lily made a face, and he rolled his eyes. "The first part consists on riders trying to catch a rind of ribbons to offer the fiancée. The second part...well...usual."

"And I'm needed for...?"

"Organizing it, of course. I'm asking you to make sure none of the boys give anything away before I announce it in public tomorrow morning, but they have to be ready anyway."

"Which one will compete, then?"

"The best. Not the youngest, they could hurt themselves. So, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Gahon, maybe Bors and Dagonet."

"And me."

Arthur sent her a smirk. "Well...you are the Captain..."

"And it comes with the job." She sighed. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I'll prepare this tonight in the utmost secrecy, Sire, you have my word."

"Thank you, Lily."

She smiled, bowed the head and backed away. "Be sure to use a loooot of candles."

"Duly noted. Merlin?"

"Already on it!"

* * *

The following morning, all knights were gathered in the field usually used for mêlées and so on, all in full armour, including Lily...who hated it.

"I still think you're the prettiest girl around."

Lily huffed. "And if you call me 'girl' once more, I call off the wedding." But she smiled when Gwaine brought her to him by the waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Can you two be even more disgustingly cute?"

Lily chuckled and pushed Percival towards his horse. "Shut up, and go. It's your turn!"

The giant grinned widely, and went to climb onto the saddle.

A bright day ahead.

* * *

After Percy had caught his ring, however, something happened none had waited for.

Instead of Elyan, the next knight – or so they supposed – to enter the field passed right next to them, not even stopping to give a word of explanation.

The Captain growled under her breath. "If I catch this little show-off, he'll regret ever being born."

"I bet on Bors. This boy is a pain in the ass."

But it wasn't Bors. It wasn't any one of the knights supposed to joust that day.

For when the mysterious knight removed his helmet in front of the queen-to-be...

It was Lancelot.

* * *

"Lancelot?"

The gasp erupted all around Lily, echoed by Gwaine, then Elyan, then all the knights gathered around them.

Soon, the whole crowd around cheered, a sound of 'Sir Lancelot!' erupting on all sides.

But Lily knew that couldn't be.

Lancelot had gotten through a veil separating the world of the living from the world of the dead... There was no going back from that.

"It can't be..."

But it appeared it could.

* * *

Lancelot – or was it really? – directed his horse towards the knights, a kind smile soon forming on his lips, and dismounted, his dark eyes directed to Percival, who had always been the closest to him.

The giant's eyes were as wide as a plate when he took the smaller man into his arms and started chuckling. "My Lord! It _is_ you!"

"Of course it's me! As I see, your brain hasn't grown since I left!"

Percy chuckled even more, followed by Elyan who shook hands with Lancelot.

Next was Gwaine, a look of awe on his face as he entangled his fingers from Lily's and went to greet his brother-in-arms.

And when she walked up to him, surprised giving way to awe then to gladness, Lily wasn't prepared for what was to follow.

A soft 'Lance' got out of her lips...and a glare was directed at her.

"Captain."

Then he passed her.

* * *

Her first thought was that he was tired, that somehow he wasn't well.

Her second thought was that this...wasn't Lancelot.

Her third thought was Merlin.

* * *

That evening, the knights, along with Arthur and Gwen, had dinner in honour of Lancelot's return.

But Lily couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't her friend sitting there...because he didn't act like her friend...

He acted as if he didn't know her at all...

And if the sickly grin on Agravaine's face was any indication...it wasn't a good sign...at all.

* * *

So that night, when Merlin woke Lily, for once in person – and he was lucky she was sleeping alone – with a very concerned look on his face, it didn't come as a surprise...at all.

"What is it, Merlie?"

"Something's wrong with Lancelot."

"What have you seen?"

"I've not so much seen as I've heard. I offered him my bed for the night, and apologized for not being able to save him...using magic."

"And?" She failed to see anything wrong thus far.

"He said, and I quote, 'If any of us had any magic, our life would be a lot easier'."

Lily's eyes widened. Then a soft gasp escaped her. "Lancelot would never forget you have magic."

"As well as Lancelot would never forget he was head-over-heels with you."

She made a face. "He was never head-over-heels with me, Merlin."

"You know what I meant. It was hard tearing you apart from each other sometimes. I was jealous, I admit."

She chuckled darkly. "And there was no need to be. But you're right. This Lancelot isn't ours."

"We have to be careful."

"And we'll be."

He nodded, then got up to get out.

Lily stopped him with her flick of her wrist, freezing him on the spot. "Uh, uh, Sir, you won't be getting anywhere." She outstretched her hand. "Tiendael kalithion oraith."

Her eyes shot golden, and a mattress appeared next to her bed.

Merlin looked at her, brow furrowed. "You can't be serious."

"Get your ass in that bed, and quick. And no discussion. I'm in no mood to curse your ass, greatest sorcerer or not."

* * *

The following morning, Lily took a deep breath, and walked to Merlin's bedroom to wait for Lancelot.

When he erupted from the room, his dark eyes widened, a certain emptiness in them that Lily didn't fail to notice, and then composed an air of surprise on his face.

"Can I help you?"

Deciding to play the part to the end, she smiled widely. "Yes. I wondered if you'd join the boys and I for a quick training before the joust this morning."

He looked puzzled. "Well, yes, of course I'll join you. I just have to do something first."

He went past her, and Lily followed, silently grunting at his back. "I'm coming."

"No. I have to go alone."

She chuckled, perfectly managing to sound genuine when all she wanted to do was cringe. "And what could you have to do that I can't know about, eh, Lance?"

The knight whirled around, glaring now, looking down at Lily in a way he had never done once in his entire life.

Frightening.

"Listen, _Lily_, I don't know what game you're playing, but I'd be grateful if you went back to your little games with the others and manipulate Gwaine into loving you as you once did. I'm in no mood."

And he exited Gaius' office, leaving her behind.

She gritted her teeth, the false smile fading on her lips.

"Yes, you're definitely _not_ my Lancelot."

* * *

Later that day, Lily took place next to Gwen in the royal grade amongst the people.

Her friend looked surprised to see her join her – and Agravaine, but he didn't count. "Lily? What are you doing up here? I thought you'd be jousting!"

The Captain of the Knights huffed happily. "Luckily for me – and for my limbs – I've been relieved of the duty. Thanks to Lancelot. Him present, I wasn't needed anymore. And I'd rather be here with you. For once acting like a woman."

Gwen chuckled and put her hand on Lily's on her lap. "I'm glad you're here. I feel less alone."

Lily smiled back at her, her eye suddenly pulled by something gleaming at her friend's wrist. A silver bracelet. With a strange hue surrounding it. "Gwen... Where have you found this?"

Gwen looked down, then smiled. "Oh, that! It was Lancelot. He came by earlier to give this to me, telling me he was happy for me and Arthur..." She smiled wider. "I find it beautiful."

Lily frowned. "Yes...beautiful."

But she wasn't sure that was the right word to use...

* * *

A few minutes later, Lancelot entered the field, facing Gwaine.

Who fell from his horse first blow.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at Gwen, standing from her chair. "If you'll excuse me, I have to check on my useless fiancé."

She chuckled. "Don't be too harsh. Lancelot is a hard match."

Lily made a double-check, then nodded. "Yes, I guess he is..."

* * *

The following morning, though, as she was making her way to the field for the last part of the joust, Lily was quite literally assaulted by Merlin who pulled her aside in an empty corridor.

"Merlie! What the hell?"

He shushed her, looking deadly serious. "We were right. This is not Lancelot."

She tilted her head. "You have proof, this time? I mean...other that his behaviour?"

He nodded. "I've checked my books. He's been raised from the dead. He's a shade."

Lily looked down, suddenly glaring at her own feet. "Morgana."

"Yes, I think so too. How...how have you guessed?"

"She doesn't know you have magic. She had no means to know Lancelot and I were close. And more than anything else...she wants to ruin Arthur. And I know how."

"You know how?"

Lily locked eyes with her friend once more, looking pointedly at him.

Then he got it. "Gwen."

* * *

That night, as usual in Lily's life, hell was set loose.

Merlin told her he'd keep an eye on Lancelot, in case he tried anything on Gwen.

While she...remained by Arthur's side...trying to expose the matter to him.

What – or whom – she hadn't planned, was Agravaine.

Arthur's uncle refused to leave the room while she talked to the King in private. There was nothing, he thought, that could possibly be hidden from him.

So Lily, after a good old glaring, had to tell them both.

* * *

"Lancelot is not himself."

Arthur's eyes widened at once. "What? What do you mean? He's been perfectly normal to me!"

"To you, he'd be, Your Highness, but...to me..." she looked over at Agravaine, who, of course, wasn't supposed to know of her powers, even if he did.

Or so she thought. "It's alright, Lily... I have no secrets for my uncle, he knows about you."

She gritted her teeth while said uncle sent her a sickly grin only he could master. "Of course." She paused. "I mean, Sire, that ever since he came back, Lancelot has acted strangely around me. And I don't mean to sound...pretentious, but he and I have always been very close...and now...it's as if he doesn't know me."

"Be more clear, Lily. What's wrong with him?"

"I've checked, Sire. I had my doubts, and they have proven right. Lancelot, this Lancelot...is not ours. He's a shade, a shadow of himself brought back from the dead by a powerful hand."

"What are you saying? Lancelot is a...an undead?"

"Yes, Sire. And it pains me to say so."

"But...why has he been brought back, then, if your theory's right?"

She shrugged. "I can only guess it's to hurt you, Sire. Through someone you love. And that Lancelot once loved too."

Agravaine feigned surprise, Arthur sighed deeply. "Guinevere."

"I fear he has found a way to bewitch her. Yesterday morning, she was wearing a bracelet, and...it felt enchanted."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

Arthur nodded. "Then let's find out." He nodded to his uncle then walked towards the door, both companions tailing him towards the Great Hall.

* * *

When they reached the hall, Lily's fears had been proved more than right.

In the faint darkness, there stood two figures, kissing.

Lancelot...and Guinevere.

* * *

Arthur's first move was to draw out his sword in rage, but Lily was faster, outstretching her hand and knocking him out with a swift "Kielthai!"

She turned to Agravaine, taking advantage of the frozen state of the room. "Carry the King back to his chambers and wait for me there. Merlin will help you." The warlock, who had been hiding in the shadows, a faint bruise on his cheekbone, came to lift Arthur by the arm.

Lily drew out Fang and walked towards Lancelot. "I know I can't hurt you, but I will try my best. Yield."

To her surprise, he smirked and let down his own sword. "As the lady wishes."

And to that, with a mighty growl, Lily punched Lancelot in the face.

He didn't even bulge.

* * *

Her first actions were towards Gwen. Walking up to her, putting soothing hands on her shoulders. "Gwen... Go back to my room. And take out the bracelet. I'll be with you soon."

The maid was sobbing, but nodded, and hurried out of the room without a look behind.

Then Lily asked for two guards to bring Lancelot down to one cell, and told them that on no circumstance ever should he be visited by anyone but her. Even the King. Even Lord Agravaine.

And something, deep down, told her he'd even not try to escape.

His deed was done.

He'd be waiting for release...

* * *

Hurrying back to Arthur's chambers, Lily's mind was buzzing with unanswered questions, the most recurring of which needed one's specific help.

So, as she paced into empty corridors at night, she reached for someone she hadn't talked to in...three days.

"Kilgharrah?"

"**Vivian.**"

"I need your help. It's important."

"**Anything. You know you can ask me anything.**"

"Not now. I'll meet you in our clearing at dawn."

"**Understood. But...in daylight?**"

"I'll take the risk. Arthur knows about you, this shouldn't be a problem."

"**As you wish.**"

* * *

Arthur was awake, and fuming, when she entered his chambers.

Merlin was facing the King, palms up, probably trying to prevent him from storming out to grill Lancelot's bacon.

So when she bolted in, his blue eyes, by then as cold as ice, locked to hers.

"You'd better have a good excuse for knocking me out cold, Lily!"

She snorted. "_Really_? Not five minutes before, I tell you that the man standing there is not really Lancelot and that your future wife is under an enchantment, and still, you go out there and draw your sword out like a complete idiot? _Really, Arthur_?"

He paused, the glare fading off his eyes, replaced by confusion, then, sadness. "You're right. This wasn't Gwen's fault." He looked back at her. "Where's she?"

"In my chambers. I'll go to her next. She needs a friend more than she needs you right now."

He nodded. "Of course. And..._him_?"

"Locked down in a cell. Now his deed is done, I suppose he'll wait for...," she swallowed uneasily, "for permission to kill himself."

"And what do we do?"

"You? Nothing. I'll try and do something. Although I still don't know what. I have to ask an old friend for help."

Arthur's eyes widened big. "You...you have...called..._him_?"

"Yes. He won't make any fuss, I promise."

"I trust you but...I thought...well...that I had seen the last of him when he...helped us...in Storybrooke."

Lily smiled. "Trust me, Kilgharrah is far from being done with Camelot." Then she turned to Merlin. "Ask Gaius for something to help Arthur sleep. I'll go take care of Gwen. Oh, and, last thing," her eyes locked to Agravaine, a frown still on his features as he wondered who the hell was Kilgharrah, "a word of this, any of you, and you'll pay...painfully so."

* * *

Gwen was sitting on Lily's bed when she arrived, sobbing in her hands, the bracelet thrown aside onto the tiles of the floor.

The Knight approached her friend, discarding her chainmail in the process, then went to sit by her and took one of her hands in hers, carefully, slowly.

"This wasn't your fault."

Gwen sobbed harder. "But it was, Lily! Bracelet or not, I did it! Me, not anyone else!"

Lily sighed. "Gwen... Lancelot is your first love. God knows what I'd do if Leon came back from the dead to taunt me..."

Gwen looked up, her brown eyes red with tears. "Really?"

Lily nodded. "Really. When you love someone for the first time, it stays embedded on your heart as if you'd been branded. None of the men we are now engaged to were our firsts. So, they'll always have to live with the memories of another. And even if that love has faded with time, it will always be there. Unmoving."

"So it _is_ my fault."

"No, Gwen. The bracelet made you do this. If you hadn't been wearing it, your feelings for Lancelot would have been the same. Only, you'd have not moved on them. Am I wrong?"

Her friend didn't answer for a long time, then shook her head. "No, you're right. I wouldn't have."

"There. Then it's not your fault."

Lily smiled softly, then moved her arms around Gwen's form, and soon, the maid was sobbing in her shoulder, clutching her tight.

Needing a friend more than a lover...as predicted.

* * *

Lily spent the night nursing Gwen, thanking the heavens Gwaine had gone on a tavern trip with Percy and Elyan for the night.

So when dawn arose, she had been sitting around, thinking hard, thinking so hard she caught a headache.

* * *

And when she stood to go to Kilgharrah, her eyes fell to the woman sleeping in her bed. And she swore to herself that she would do her best so that she

wouldn't be more hurt. One way or another.

"**Vivian.**"

She erupted into the clearing, her dragon lying onto the grass, his head resting over his paws. "Good morning, Kilgharrah."

"**What is it you needed me for?**"

"Lancelot has been brought back from the dead by Morgana."

The dragon raised his head. "**The knight has become a shade?**" Lily nodded. "**That is grave news indeed!**"

"I know, that's why I need you. Is there a way I can bring him back? I mean...his real him? As...a real human?"

Kilgharrah huffed sadly. "**Bringing someone back from the dead isn't an easy task, Vivian. It shouldn't be done at all! The witch surely had the Price of a soul to do it, but you cannot...bring him back fully without paying the greatest price of all!**"

Lily looked down. "A life for a life."

"**Yes! And I know for sure you do not wish that on your conscience.**"

"But...hypothetically... If I wanted to do it, would there be a way?"

Kilgharrah remained silent for a few moments, then nodded, scales cracking on his neck. "**Yes, there'd be a way.**" He paused. "**The shade has to drink a potion that would have been priorly consumed by the person willing to give her life. Then you should utter an incantation...and death would spit him out. For good.**"

Lily looked up into the depths of her dragon's golden eyes. "Would you give me the knowledge, should I wish to use it?"

"**Vivian...**"

"I know it is a terrible price, but...I can't help but think...the world without Lancelot... The legends without Lancelot..."

"**I know the knight's fate more than you do, young one.**" He paused. "**I will give you the knowledge. But beware, Vivian...this is a price you'll live with all your life.**"

"I know. Thank you."

He nodded, then bowed low, breathing on her deeply, as he had done the first time they met.

And as the first time, Lily felt her nerves go back to life, as if a fire was raging in her veins.

She opened her eyes, and smiled. "I will use that for good, I swear."

"**I have no doubt. Until next time, my Dragonlord.**"

"Until next time, my dragon."

She smiled widely as he took flight, the sight still bringing joy to her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, in Merlin's bedroom, Lancelot was opening his eyes, groaning.

His first sight a sorcerer, looking down at him with worry.

"Lily?" He tried to sit up but groaned again, a hand going to his forehead. "What have you done to me? Has one of your spells gone wrong again?"

She chuckled. "Again? Oh, you're in for a treat!"

He chuckled back. "Good to see some things never change."

Then Lily launched herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder, hugging him as tight as she could. "It's so good to have you back...finally."

As for how she did it...well...perhaps another time.


	10. 9, The sword in the stone

_A/N: As _you_ get closer to the end of the fourth series, _I_ get closer to the beginning of the fifth, and _hell_ do I get feels..._

* * *

**9. The sword in the stone**

* * *

"Lily! Wait!"

The Lady Knight stopped on her way to push herself up her stirrups, and whirled around, only to see Merlin hurrying her way.

"Merlie? What is it?"

The warlock stopped before her, panting, lifting a finger in the air so she waited until he had his breath back.

It took less than a minute.

"I've got a message for Gwen."

Lily smirked. "Oh yes? From whom, may I ask?"

"Who do you think?"

She chuckled. "Alright, what does he want me to tell her?"

Merlin looked around, making sure no one was listening, then leaned in to whisper. "That he misses her and regrets what happened."

Lily's brow furrowed. "Regrets? But...she took the decision alone, and knowing!"

"I know that... Tell her still, okay?"

She nodded, then climbed onto her horse, her chainmail clicking slightly. "Nothing for your mother?"

"Well...that I miss her, of course."

"Of course. I'll see you in a week then. Be careful, wary of Agravaine as always-"

"And look after Gwaine, I know." He smiled widely. "I think your absence will probably make him silent for a change."

"Then enjoy. I won't be long gone." And with that, she kicked her horse's sides and exited the courtyard and into the Lower City.

* * *

After what had happened with Lancelot, things changed a little in Camelot.

For one, Gwen, unable to forgive herself although hard she tried, decided to leave the capital for a while, going to live in Ealdor with Merlin's mother until she was ready to return.

Lily had been visiting her once a month ever since.

* * *

Lancelot had been offered his old post as a Knight back, but had refused, after being told what he had done under Morgana's influence. He too had left.

To where, no one knew, not even Merlin.

* * *

Lily's mind wasn't plagued by remorse, contrarily to what Kilgharrah had announced.

For the simplest reason that, to bring Lancelot back to the land of the living, she had used the willing soul of an elderly whose life was ending anyway.

She had found a way, and she had used her powers to save someone who was destined to great things.

One thing she regretted, though, was Arthur's trust. She had lost it by saving Lancelot, and was certain she would not retrieve it before long...

Three months had passed since.

And things were about to take a great turn for change...

* * *

Ealdor was in Lot's kingdom, on the northern border of Camelot.

It took Lily two days to rally the village, taking care of proving her good faith by stripping herself of her chainmail and sword.

It was still awfully uncommon to see a woman with a sword in those parts.

The guards at the border let her pass without comment, and she reached Ealdor as dusk fell onto the Earth.

Hunith, Merlin's mother, had almost immediately taken a fancy to her, especially since Merlin had told her about Lily's powers and legacy, and about her brief but enlightening meeting with Balinor a few years back.

When she stayed in Ealdor, Lily slept at Hunith's.

In Merlin's old room.

It would have been comical to some others.

Gwen had rented a little house of her own next to Hunith, and was growing a beautiful garden and vegetables. Everything was kept and tidy...except her.

* * *

When Lily dismounted in front of the stables, Hunith hurried to her, a basket of laundry under her arm.

"Lily dear! We were not expecting you for another couple of days!"

The Knight hugged the older woman quickly and smiled widely. "Well, I didn't have anything to do in Camelot, so I thought it better to drop by earlier than scheduled. I hope I'm not disturbing anything..."

Hunith smiled back. "God no! I was surprised, but in a good way! I was about to go to Gwen's for diner, you should join us!"

Lily winced. "Are you sure? She would have prepared everything for two, not three..."

"I can make a little more, don't worry."

Lily whirled around, smiling softly as she saw the figure of her friend walking up to her.

She had stripped herself from her maid's dresses, and was wearing leather pants and over it a loose beige tunic with a black belt.

She looked beautiful, as usual.

* * *

The Lady Knight walked to her and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"A little better, I guess. I miss Camelot. And my friends..." She paused.

Lily winked. "He says he missed you too."

Gwen's eyes twinkled a little, but she didn't smile.

Taking Lily's arm instead. "Come, or diner will be cold."

* * *

Usually, when Lily stayed in Ealdor, she enjoyed a much quieter life.

Gardening with Gwen, cooking with Hunith, helping the local healer with gathering herbs...

Sometimes, but only sometimes, helping herself with magic.

* * *

Two days after she arrived, late in the afternoon, she was helping Hunith sew back an apron before a good fire, and conversation took a turn Lily hadn't planned.

"So... Gwen told me you're engaged!"

Lily nearly choked on her own saliva in surprise. Her eyes widened the size of tennis balls. "I...am."

"And no ring, though?" Hunith was smirking to herself."

Lily snorted. "I don't think you're the best person to chastise me, Hunith...you weren't even married when you had Merlin."

"I'm not chastising you, I'm only curious! It's the Sir Gwaine, isn't it?" She looked up for a second, but didn't wait for the answer. "Some say he's as handsome as the devil."

Lily chuckled. "That he is."

"How did you meet each other?"

"Not so surprisingly, through Merlin. Gwaine had helped him and Arthur win a fight, he had been wounded, Gaius tended to him and left him in my care."

"So...love at first sight then?"

"No, not quite... I was still...linked to Sir Leon at that time. I knew Gwaine had feelings for me, as I had for him, but..."

"Your feelings for Sir Leon were stronger."

Lily winced. "Let's just say he was there first."

"I don't quite agree with that excuse, but let's say I do. How long have you been engaged?"

"It will soon be six months."

Hunith made a grimace of approval. "And have you thought about a date? For the big day?"

Lily winced again. "No... I try not to. It scares me to death. That all 'until death do us part' kind of thing."

Hunith chuckled. "It frightened me too. And then...Balinor had to leave, Merlin arrived, and I didn't have to think about it anymore. But now, as I remind myself, I would have loved married life."

The Knight put her work down, her gaze distant. "I'm not sure I'm someone to marry."

"I think you won't know until you've tried."

"Perhaps."

"I also heard you were born here but sent away."

Lily smirked. "You didn't hear. Merlin told you."

"Yes, alright, he told me. Is that true?"

"Yes. I was raised in another world, where time moves a lot faster than here."

"Then, how old would you be if you had stayed?"

Lily paused. "I had never thought about it before." Then she started calculating. "I'd be...six."

"Then you should be happy you're not. Sir Gwaine, I hope, would never have married a six-year-old."

Lily erupted in giggles, soon followed by her hostess.

* * *

The following day, everything changed.

And Lily didn't know if she had to feel relieved to have been away or angry to have been absent when Camelot was taken.

Anyway...

* * *

It was early afternoon when a familiar tug at the back of her mind made her drop her barriers at once.

She had expected Kilgharrah for some message of sorts...not Merlin.

"Lily!"

She started, quieting Hunith with a gesture when she moved to see what was wrong. "Merlie? What is it?" The urgency in his voice didn't pass unnoticed.

"Camelot is overrun. We've been attacked last night. By Morgana."

"Holy-! What happened?"

"Agravaine. He opened the gate. She has an army of southerners now. They took the citadel."

"Where are you?"

"In the forest. I managed to get Arthur out, along with Percival and Elyan. We're on our way to you."

Lily gritted her teeth. "Gwaine isn't with you."

"He decided to stay behind to give us time." He paused. "But I'm sure Morgana won't harm him."

She gripped the fence she had been standing at hard, her knuckled going white. "No you're not." Then she took a deep breath. "What would you have me do?"

"We need Lancelot. Quick. We're being followed."

"I'll ask Kilghie to look for him."

"Thank you. And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Have faith. Gwaine is alive, I can sense it."

She didn't answer.

* * *

When Hunith's hand met her shoulder, tears began to fall.

"Lily? What is it? What's happened?"

The Knight looked over at her hostess. "Camelot has fallen. Merlin and Arthur are coming here for shelter."

Merlin's mother nodded gravely, then squeezed her shoulder harder. "Whatever Merlin has told you, I'm sure your knight is fine. And anyway, you need to be strong. You're the Captain, the Lady Knight. Save them. Once more." She sent her a small smile, then moved back, hurrying along towards Gwen's hut.

* * *

It took Lily more than an hour to be able to breathe again, so heavy the weight on her heart was.

She had already lost a man she loved.

She wouldn't survive it another time.

* * *

"Kilgharrah? Can you hear me?"

Over miles and miles, Lily's mind touched her dragon's. She could feel the wind on his scales, and knew he was travelling. "**Vivian. You sound grave.**"

She sat down and took her head in her hands. Outside, the sun was setting. "Camelot has fallen to Morgana's hands once more."

The dragon didn't answer right away. "**And you need my help. Although not for the retaking of the city.**"

"No. I need... I need Lancelot."

"**The Knight is not close to you?**"

"I don't know where he is. It could take me days to find him, maybe even weeks. You have wings, and he knows you. Could you go looking for him?"

"**I could. I can sense his soul, since it has been touched by you. But it could still take days.**"

"Do your best."

"**That I will.**" She was about to break the connection, but the creature kept it open, caressing her mind with his. "**Do not fret. I can feel your fiancé yet lives.**"

And to hear Kilgharrah of all people say it...brought a small smile to her lips.

* * *

The following day got on with nothing to write about.

Lily spent most of it waiting for a sign of a dragon approaching, or a group of refugees arriving, but nothing.

She had to wait for a day more.

* * *

A little before midday, as she was polishing her sword in Hunith's house, she heard clamours on the street.

And as she exited the house, Lily's heart lifted a little in her chest.

Merlin was there. Hugging his mother while Arthur, dressed as a commoner, watched by, a couple waiting behind.

She hurried towards her friends.

"Arthur!"

The King's eyes widened, a small smile forming on her lips. "Ah, Lily. You've missed all the fun, as usual."

She chuckled. "And you're as infuriating as ever." She looked him up and down, a smirk forming on her own lips. "This look suits you."

"One more word..."

The man, waiting behind him, spoke up. "And you are?"

Lily looked over at him. Blonde, big, blue eyes, frown. "I am Lily."

Arthur sighed. "She's the Captain of my Knights."

The woman gasped, her grip tightening on the man's shoulder. "So the rumours were true. A woman is their Captain."

Lily smiled. "That I am. Although apparently, right now, I'm Captain of nothing." She stared at the woman. "You're injured. Let me see."

But Merlin put a hand on her arm, a goofy smile on his lips. "Let me." He took the woman's arm from the man's shoulder and wrapped it around his own. "This is Isolde. And her friend, Tristan."

Lily's eyes widened. In another land, those names were known far and wide. And held such a power over young maidens searching for their true love...

Arthur shook her out of her reverie. "I don't want to be rude, but...could we have something to eat, by any chance?"

Hunith smiled. "Of course. Come with me."

* * *

Lily saw to Arthur and Tristan's lunch, while Merlin tended to Isolde's wound.

The two men were conversing, and as she understood things, Tristan held a strong grudge against Arthur's policy.

Apparently, her existence had lifted his mood a little.

It did that to people, often.

* * *

"Lily, wait."

She had been about to go out to wash the dishes when the King called her back.

"Yes, Sire?"

He gestured her to sit down with him, while Tristan moved to look after Isolde. Merlin had gone out in the fading light to spend time with Hunith.

"You knew about Agravaine's treason, didn't you?"

She shrugged. "Why would you-?"

"You despised him first time you set eyes on him. And you were watching his back, always. You knew."

She sighed. "I had strong suspicions. He was disappearing into the woods at night, then surprisingly enough, Morgana had informations about what was happening within our walls. You never found it strange that merely instants after you told us you were to marry Gwen, Morgana raised Lancelot from the dead?"

Arthur cast his eyes down. "I would never have thought he was the one."

"Unfortunately, he is also her uncle. Do not forget that Vivienne was also his sister."

"Yes, but... I've never done anything-"

"He didn't need a reason. He had a blackened heart from the start. I know how hard it is to try and turn your back on your beliefs once they're established. If he thought you were wrong, he wouldn't have changed his mind."

The King paused, sighing again. "I wish you'd have told me."

"We both know you wouldn't have listened." She patted his shoulder and moved out this time, but not before counselling him one more time. "You should lie down. Your ribs need mending."

* * *

She was bent over a bucket of water, rubbing a wet cloth on one dish, when she heard a presence behind her.

Thinking to be Merlin, she didn't start.

It wasn't Merlin.

"I heard you needed me..."

Lily's eyes widened and she gasped, letting her work drop into the water, and whirling around, smiling widely. "Lance..."

Her arms went around his neck and she hugged tight, while he chuckled. "Careful there, you're soaking wet."

"I don't care, I've missed you too much."

He chuckled again, softly pushing her away. "About that... Next time, don't force me onto your dragon's back. It's awfully uncomfortable."

She chuckled, then took his hand. "Come, you must greet the others."

* * *

Night had fallen.

Merlin and Hunith were still out, talking, when Lancelot's arrival came to Arthur's ears.

He had borrowed a chainmail to the village's blacksmith, and was fastening a belt over it with Gwen's help when they entered the house.

After the surprise came the relief.

"Lancelot. I am glad to see you here."

The former – or still, who knows? – Knight shook hands with his King. "You have to thank Lily for her means to find me. I was quite far when her...friend found me."

Arthur's brow furrowed when he looked at Lily next. "_Really_?"

She shrugged. "I told you before that he'd help should I ask."

"Well...you'll thank him too, then."

Then there was a silence.

Gwen's eyes were locked onto Lancelot, pain written all over it.

The last time she had gazed into those dark depths, he had kissed her. In front of Arthur.

Lancelot smiled softly. "Hello Gwen."

She didn't return the smile. "Hello, Lancelot."

Then Lily cleared her throat. "Well, now. We are two Knights and one King...and Merlin. Fighting whomever is following you shan't be difficult, after all."

"You're forgetting I can wield a sword too." Gwen lifted a brow at her.

Then Isolde chuckled. "And Tristan and I aren't helpless either."

But Lily looked over at her. "We can't force you to help."

Tristan looked grave, then nodded. "We will. Arthur has saved Isolde's life. We owe him a debt."

To that the Lady Knight nodded.

At the same time as a cry erupted in the village's streets.

* * *

Merlin and his mother hurried back inside, a single word leaving his lips. 'Agravaine'

Lily gritted her teeth. "I'd give much to be able to kick his ass for real."

Lancelot huffed. "There'll be a queue."

Arthur concluded. "If someone has to end him, it'll be me."

And both knights tilted their heads. He had indeed more right than them.

* * *

Merlin made them all leave the house back the back, Hunith remaining, hiding in her room.

Lily made sure she was safe and thanked her again for her support and hospitality before drawing out Fang and joining the others.

Merlin was swift to come back to them as well.

He provided them with a diversion as he had set a cart on fire, and all exited the village, running like hell.

* * *

Lily was quick to reach her fellow sorcerer in mind after that. "Now what?"

"Now? We run. My plan doesn't go further."

She groaned, but carried on running, keeping her pace even with Gwen's as Arthur was leading.

* * *

Tristan, who was supporting Isolde, soon grunted in pain as he could not possibly run and support her as well.

Lancelot stopped and hurried to them. "Allow me." He scooped Isolde in his arms, and ran back to the others, Tristan in tow.

Lily smirked at him in the darkness. "Always the knight in shining armour."

He rolled his eyes. "Now might not be the opportune moment, Lily."

Arthur confirmed. "Yes, please stop bickering, if I have to remind you, we're being hunted down."

Lily rolled her eyes, and Lancelot chuckled.

* * *

Being hunted down...

If he let her, she'd set the whole bloody army on fire.

Without a second thought.


	11. 10, The sword in the stone (part 2)

**10. The sword in the stone (part 2)**

* * *

They ran for what seemed like hours. The night was deep and at its darkest when they finally arrived in sight of a cave.

Merlin stopped, and with one gaze towards Lily, she understood she had to stop too.

Arthur turned to them. "What are you doing?"

She smirked as an answer. "We need to shake them off our back. I guess a little dragon-fire should do it. Go inside, I'll be right with you."

The King of Camelot's eyes widened as he took in the fierce look in the sorceress eyes, the carnal smile she produced while taking off her gloves.

If she hadn't been his ally, she would have scared the bones out of him.

* * *

Lily whirled around, one hand gripping Merlin's for support, the other outstretched before her as she reached far and wide to find that small part of herself which was always linked with a big scaled creature.

"O dracon! Vetende mai ochikarun suth katakoron toron!"

The growl faded in her throat, and Merlin's fingers squeezed hers hard. "Do you think he's far?"

She shook her head. "He felt close."

Before their eyes, a hundred torches approached, some figure could be made in the faint darkness, and right in front, walked Agravaine.

Lily's teeth gritted so hard she thought Merlin could hear it.

And then, out of the sky, a great, huge blackened figure came leaping down, and swirls of fire went down onto their pursuers.

The Lady Knight huffed contently as she saw Agravaine jumping aside to protect himself from a deadly rush of blaze, and she looked up, revelling in the sight of Kilgharrah, faintly lighted by his own fire mixing with the torches' light.

She reached him while whirling around to rejoin her companions. "Thank you, Kilghie."

"**Anything for you, Vivian.**"

* * *

The tunnels they hid in were a former playground of Merlin's when he was a boy.

It was only natural he became their guide once they got in.

Unfortunately, they didn't have torches of their own. Or didn't they?

Lily rolled her eyes and took the three dead torches lying on the ground. "Here, hold them." She handed one to Tristan, one to Arthur, and one to Merlin. Then she took out her glove again, shoving it in her pocket. "Biaeldon burne."

A flame grew high on each torch.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Tristan. "Not a word."

The smuggler's eyes were still widened, but he nodded silently.

Isolde smiled, and put a hand on Lily's arm. "I'm starting to get very fond of you."

* * *

A little further down the tunnels, though, it became obvious Agravaine had managed to save some of his men and had followed them in.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "I thought you said we'd lost them."

Lily then felt the familiar tug at the back of her mind and reached out instantly. "Kilgharrah?"

"**Arthur's uncle has escaped me. He's following you with a dozen men.**"

"Thank you. You can go wherever you wish now. I'll see you soon, I promise."

"**I'll wait.**"

She closed her eyes one second, then put a hand on Arthur's arm. "They're only a few."

"And how would you know?"

She made a face.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Merlin then moved past them. "I'm going back."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

"I'll make a diversion."

"That's too risky!"

"I know these tunnels, Agravaine doesn't. You keep going!"

There was a pregnant pause, and Lily knew in that instant that Arthur feared for Merlin's life. She exchanged a quick glance with Lancelot, who smiled in answer.

"Merlin...don't do anything stupid."

He smirked before launching himself forward.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and then moved in front of the group.

While he passed Lily, she chuckled. "You could have said something nice, you know."

"No more talking, Lady Lily, or it's the stocks for you!"

She chuckled again and turned to Gwen. "As if. I can kick his ass using one finger."

* * *

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes to the royal prat to go back after his best friend.

Tristan was impressed.

The rest...was annoyed.

Lily took the lead. "Seriously, these two need to talk, or the realm shall burn. No offence, Gwen."

Her friend smiled. "None taken. I agree." She turned to Lancelot, still supporting Isolde. "Are you alright?"

He smiled softly at her. "I'm fine."

* * *

They reached the edge of the mountain a few minutes later, Merlin and Arthur quickly catching up with the rest of the group.

Lily was swift to contact the warlock in mind. "How did it go?"

He looked over at her, his still beautiful blue eyes somehow clouded. "I've killed them. All of them."

"And Agravaine?"

"He's dead too."

She gritted her teeth. "Pity. I'd have loved to take care of him myself." But her thoughts weren't shared as she understood what was plaguing her friend. She put a soothing hand on his shoulder under the quizzical gaze of Lancelot, who had given Isolde back to her beloved Tristan for a while. "You were protecting yourself and those you care about. Don't regret any of this."

"Maybe I'm not as strong as you."

Lancelot snorted. "Nonsense. You're the toughest of all of us." He smiled then moved aside.

Lily made a face and joined him. "Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you."

She stuck her tongue at him.

* * *

They moved towards the Forest of Essetir, where Merlin thought some knights might have gone into hiding.

But once there, Arthur's morale went down and down again.

He was no longer king.

He was...nothing.

So Lily took Lancelot's arm and pulled him towards Merlin one evening.

* * *

"We have to do something for him, or else he'll sulk on his own until this is all over."

Merlin nodded. "I agree. He doesn't think he's worthy to be king anymore."

Lancelot scratched his chin. "Maybe there's a way. I doubt Guinevere or any of us for that matter could make him see sense, but..."

"I know the way."

Two sets of eyes settled onto Lily, who smirked. "I know a sword. And the legend that goes with it." She stared at Merlin.

Lancelot's black eyes widened. "Did I miss something?"

Merlin sighed. "You remember the sword I used against the Undying?" The knight nodded. "I planted it in a stone nearby."

"And?"

Lily chuckled. "Back in my world, Excalibur is Arthur's sword. A sword he pulled out of a stone to prove his right to Camelot's throne."

Lancelot smiled. "Perfect."

But Merlin shook his head. "No, not perfect! How the hell am I supposed to find it in this maze and then to convince the dollophead to follow me there?"

Lily smirked. "You'll think of something."

* * *

That evening, the warlock joined Lily as she gathered firewood.

And she knew by the way he was looking at her that he wanted something.

"What?"

He shushed her down. "Be quiet! I need to speak with Kilgharrah."

She rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake! Is there any time you wouldn't need his help?"

He made a face. "Please?"

She sighed. "Alright. Name the place."

"There's a meadow a mile north."

"Done."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She sighed again. "Anytime." Then her mind came reaching for her dragon's. "Kilghie?"

"**Yes, Vivian.**"

"Merlin wants to speak with you."

"**What does the warlock need my help for?**"

"No idea. He's asked you to meet him in the meadow a little far north from where I am."

"**I see. Do you want me to go?**"

She smiled. "That's your choice, not mine. You may be my dragon, but you still have your free will."

"**Then I will go. And wish to see you sooner.**"

She smiled wider and repeated his earlier words. "I'll wait."

* * *

"What are you smiling for?"

Lily turned around, and smiled at Lancelot, who was joining her chore, apparently. "No particular reason. I was speaking with my old friend."

"Ah...so he too can-" he made a gesture with his fingers near his head, "woosh in your head?"

She chuckled lightly. "Yes he can."

There was a pause during which both gathered enough firewood for the night. It's only when they made their way back to camp that Lancelot stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, I... I learned. About your engagement." He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me after you revived me?"

Lily shrugged. "I forgot."

"You forgot to tell me two of my best friends were going to get married? Just like that?"

"Come on, Lance, you can't possibly be angry with me for that!"

"Yes I can! Was I even invited?"

"Yes you were, stop your nonsense!"

"Alright I stop!" And he did. Then a smile formed on his lips. "But it was about bloody time."

Lily smirked. "Shut up."

* * *

The following morning, all three women were making breakfast while Tristan and Lancelot were polishing their swords.

Merlin woke Arthur and asked him to join him for a walk, and the warlock exchanged a look of connivance with Lily.

They weren't gone for five minutes when she stopped the others in their tasks. "Okay, so...stop whatever you're doing. We're following them."

Tristan sneered. "And why?"

"Because..." She widened her eyes. "Because Merlin is about to show Arthur he is worthy of Camelot's throne. And because...we need to be there. Especially you." She pointed at Gwen, who sprang to her feet.

And soon, they did follow.

* * *

Merlin was giving Lily silent directions as they moved through trees and paths that all looked the same, until they erupted in a small clearing...in the centre of which stood a stone. In which was embedded a sword.

A sword Lily as seen from very close.

Arthur stood there, back facing them as they arrived, and as a group of people – peasants, courtiers from Camelot – made their way towards them.

Among them was Percival.

Whose eyes met Lily's, then Lancelot's, with a wide smile only he could perform.

* * *

The group moved to join the others – now growing with a certain number of knights all cheering their Captain as she passed – and stopped next to Percy.

Whose big hand clapped Lily so hard on the back she stumbled a few paces.

"I can say I'm glad to see you, Lily! And you, Lancelot!"

She massaged her shoulder and snorted. "That isn't quite reciprocated, Percy..."

He chuckled, and leaned down – really down for someone as tall as he – to whisper in her ear. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

A few moments later, after quite an inner struggle – everyone could see the thin sheet of sweat on Arthur's brow as he tried to pull out the sword – Excalibur was set free, and an awed cheer erupted in the ranks.

Lily smirked to herself, glad her idea hadn't been that stupid after all, and yelled among the others. "Long live the King!"

* * *

That evening in the woods, it was decided that a few hundreds able to fight would go and retake Camelot from Morgana's hands. The knights' valour was unmatched, and they would fight to the death for the king.

So...Lily...as Captain, ordered a few groups around.

And when she was done, only three remained.

Herself...and two others.

Percival stood by her. "And what shall we do, Captain?"

Lancelot stood on her other side. "Yes, what use do we have?"

She smirked. "You my friends...are helping me get my fiancé back."

* * *

There was only one little more thing to take care of, and Merlin did it, hiding once again under the disguise of Dragoon the Great, or Emrys, as he was known to Morgana thus.

So, in the morning, when the battle for Camelot began, two people at least knew that she was out of the picture.

Still, one thing bothered the Captain as the knights made their way towards one side entry to the city.

"Seriously though? The cloaks! A little conspicuous, isn't it?"

Arthur shut her up. "I know you don't like them, but they're part of the outfit. Now shush!"

* * *

Lily made her way, Lancelot and Percival in tow, towards the cells, her sword whirling around as if it had its own will.

Many Southerners, choosing her as a target of choice since she was a woman, fell to her blows.

Percival, next to her, was going to be caught by a blade when she outstretched her palm.

Her eyes glowed gold, and the assailant flew back, dead.

The knight whirled around and tilted his head. "Thanks."

She smirked. "Told you before you were rubbish with a sword."

* * *

They reached the far end in no time, Percy taking care of the locks while Lily stood in the corner in case.

She smirked when she heard Gwaine's voice. "Come on, boys, what's taken you so long?"

The door opened, and she heard him grunt.

Cursing under her breath, she whirled around and sheathed Fang.

* * *

He was a mess.

Bruised, battered, probably starving.

She walked up to him and wrapped his arm safely around her shoulders, helping him up and out.

"I hoped I'd deserve a better reunion than that."

She chuckled. "Let's carry you over to Gaius' office, and let me see to you before you ever think the word 'snog'."

"Woman..." He paused. "I've missed you."

"And I you." She looked over at him, and soft smile on her lips. "More than I can say."

* * *

Gaius himself was in no shape to tend to anyone's wounds, so Percy went to lie him down on his bed and, along with Elyan, who was the less battered of all three, he guarded the door.

Lily settled Gwaine down on Merlin's bed. "I'll be right back. Gaius needs me more than you do."

"Go." He kissed her knuckles and laid back, grunting in the process.

* * *

Gaius was highly dehydrated, so Lily gave him plenty of water to sip on regularly.

Other than that, he was fine.

Gwaine, on the other hand, had a few broken ribs, a concussion, and many – many – bruises on all his body.

Lily applied a poultice to his wounds, bind his chest tightly, and gave him something to eat.

Her knight had been devouring her with his gaze all the while.

* * *

"I feel like I'm in a dream."

She chuckled while adjusting his tunic over the fresh bandages. "Wrong. If it had been a dream, I'd probably be naked under you."

"Ah, but that could still come later."

She smiled softly and carefully leaned down, touching his lips with her own.

The kiss was slow and careful, as she didn't want to hurt him, but held many emotions. Both were relieved to see their other half safe and sound, both had missed the other.

Both loved the other.

When they parted, Lily's forehead rested on Gwaine's. "Promise me never to do something like that again."

"Only if you agree to something first."

"What?"

"Marry me."

She huffed. "I've already agreed to marry you."

"No. You've agreed to bind yourself to me, and we both know you never thought about marrying. Now I'm asking. Marry me."

Lily didn't answer right away. Her eyes opened and met his hazel ones.

He was waiting. Just that.

So...it made her will shatter to pieces.

"I will."

"Good." His hand went to the back of her neck, and then he was pulling her down for another kiss.

* * *

Later, as they attended Arthur and Gwen's wedding, Lily and Gwaine held hands.

On her finger: a brand new ring.


	12. 11, The longest day

**11. The longest day**

* * *

"Lily, stop moving around! I can't tie your hair up if you're a ball of nerves!"

The Lady Knight snorted, very unlady-like. "Sorry, Gwen. But I told you I didn't want it up."

"Yes, and a bride would really be beautiful with her hair a mess." She rolled her eyes, which her friend saw in her reflection in the mirror.

Herself gritted her teeth, her eyes falling to the ring on her finger for the millionth time since she had awoken that day.

* * *

A bride.

She was going to be a bride.

After all these years, after all these...difficulties on her path... She was going to marry.

To marry Gwaine.

* * *

"You are really overthinking it, you know..."

Lily's eyes snapped to Gwen's, who had a knowing smile on her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I too was frightened the day I married Arthur. But...after the big event, life went on. And really, nothing is better than waking up in your man's arms every morning."

Lily chuckled. "I already know that feeling."

Gwen grimaced. "I didn't mean to know that!"

"Sorry. But it's the truth!"

"What you do during your nights doesn't concern me. Ew." She chuckled, then released Lily's hair. "There. Done."

Lily got up and stared at her reflection.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

A long white dress flowed on her body, highlighting her thinness and muscles hidden under the cloth. A chain ran on her hips, a silver one plunging under her cleavage, on the end of which stood Merlin's present for the day – a pendant in the shape of a dragon.

Gwen had put her hair up in a plait that ran around her whole head, with two flowers on one side of it.

Her eyes seemed wider, she looked...like a proper lady.

* * *

"Wow."

Gwen smiled. "I couldn't have said it better. Now, for one big question. Who's going to give your hand to Gwaine?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought about that... Isn't it Arthur's job?"

"Not necessarily. Yes, you are a Knight, but so is Gwaine so...he could be giving his hand."

The bride-to-be thought for a moment, a soft smile forming on her lips as time passed. "Gaius."

Gwen sent her an approving smile. "Good choice. I'll inform the King then him. You, stay here. There is a little surprise for you coming."

"Ouch. I'm scared."

The Queen chuckled. "Don't worry, it's only Merlin."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

* * *

She waited for what seemed like hours, unable to sit down in fear of wrinkling her dress, gazing through the window into the buzzing courtyard below.

The Lady Knight's wedding was going to be the event of the month, barely two after the King's. To Lily's surprise, many among the people had wished to be present.

Hunith had journeyed especially for it.

Tristan, who had lost his beloved Isolde in the reprise of Camelot, had promised to make an appearance.

King Olaf and Princess Vivian, still – unfortunately – in love with Arthur, had been invited as Queen Annis, the new ally of the King.

Seriously, Lily didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

She was getting married, not being crowned Queen of the world!

* * *

"I never thought I'd say that, but you do look like a woman!"

She whirled around. She hadn't heard him come in, swallowed in her thoughts as she was. She smirked. "Thank you, Merlie." She looked at him up and down, trying to pry his secret off him. "Gwen said you had a surprise."

"Yup." He smiled widely then walked up to her. He put his right hand from his back and opened his palm.

In the crook of it was a small plaque. And on it, arms. A coat of arms.

"What is that?" The whisper came as a gasp as Lily took the small object from her friend and looked at it closely.

"Your arms. Arthur said it was about time you had your own. He asked me, Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot to choose its...components. I dare say it fits quite well."

Quite well was an understatement.

* * *

The coat was separated in two verticals. The left side was green, with a branch of fir on a glowing ball of power. The right side was as red as Lily's cloak, and on it was a sword. A sword...covering a dragon.

Around it was a single phrase. In druidic language.

"Kaeldin achith keol marmian oleth ain." Merlin smiled down at her. "I brought together the old and new ways."

Lily looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "I love it. Thank you, Merlie."

He chuckled and put a kiss on her forehead. "Don't cry, or Gwen will yell at me for your puffy eyes."

She chuckled back and sniffed back the tears. "Yeah, you're right."

He nodded solemnly, and walked back to the door. "I think your escort will arrive shortly. See you later." He winked and exited the room.

Lily stared at her coat of arms, repeating the words over and again.

_I brought together the old and new ways._

* * *

Lily's escort to the Great Hall, where the ceremony would be held, consisted in Lancelot and Gaius.

Her fellow knight represented the King and her own duties among the court, while Gaius, a soft smile on his lips, had agreed to give her hand to Gwaine.

It had come as an evident thing to ask her former teacher to be up to the task. He had, by many aspects, been the father figure she needed ever since first stepping into Camelot. More than her 'real' father had ever been.

The thought brought back the numb pain to have left her brother Baelfire and nephew Henry in Storybrooke...something she still had issues accepting.

Gaius shook her off her dull thoughts by taking her hand and putting it in the crook of his arm.

Lancelot sent her a wink and a charming smile she really had doubt could not woo anything female anywhere, and then he stood in the doorway, a hand on the knob.

She took a deep breath, and nodded.

The door opened, and she forgot everything.

* * *

There was a crowd inside the halls.

The nobles invited, of course, who stood among the first ranks, but also all the knights and novices, some servants – within whom Merlin stood, the widest grin on his face – and even some representatives of the people – among which Hunith...and Tristan.

Lily's hand squeezed Gaius' arm as she slowly made her way up the aisle, quietly buzzing with muffled comments on her dress or quiet words of congratulations.

At the end of the aisle, Gwaine stood in his knight's armour. He was completely blinded by her sight, and that look of awe brought a new smile to Lily's lips.

When Gaius took her hand and put it in Gwaine's grasp, saying the words, she didn't even hear them. She was drowning in her groom's eyes.

* * *

"Lady Lily of Avalon, will you take this man's hand in marriage, bind yourself to him for life and accept any struggle married life would bring upon you?"

Lily appreciated the slight modifications to the 'obey him till death do you part' thing, and nodded her consent. "I will."

Gwaine grinned like a fool, then retaliated the vows.

Both exchanged rings, and then...

"By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Lily grinned wider than she could have thought possible, before leaning in and planting a short but loving kiss on her now husband's lips.

* * *

As she took place at the table of honour later that day, her eyes fell to the band at her finger.

Thin, golden, it was meant to be discreet as she had wished, but to give no doubt about her marital status.

Inside it, she knew were embedded hers and Gwaine's initials, linked by a druidic symbol of love.

She was still surprised sometimes to see how much her powers were accepted among those she loved the most.

* * *

"Can I ask you for a dance, my lady?"

Lily looked up from her glass of wine.

She had sat alone for a short moment. Gwaine had gone drinking his ass off with Percival a little further the table – and was losing by the sight of it – and Arthur and Gwen had gone dancing.

She smiled up at Lancelot. "If you promise not to mock me, you can."

He chuckled. "I thought it would be best to ask you _after_ you were married. You know...making sure no rumours would be born afterwards."

She chuckled back. "Thoughtful of you, Lance. But I'm afraid many rumours are already running the halls about you and I." She stood and gave him her hand.

* * *

She had never liked dancing. Her father had taught her some, she had learnt some coming to Camelot, but...her feet didn't like obeying to anyone but herself.

So it surprised her how easy it was to sway in Lancelot's arms. How patient and understanding he was.

So this time, she did speak her mind. "Sometimes I feel like you are not real, Lance."

His brow furrowed in a quizzical way. "Why not?"

"You're far too perfect."

He chuckled. "Thank you. I take it as a compliment."

"You can. Although...it's weird."

He leaned in, whispering his answer in her ear. "You should have said that earlier...before marrying another."

She huffed. "As if you'd have ever asked me."

"No, you're right. Better be dead again than marrying you."

Lily laughed high and true at that, and continued to be lead by him for a couple more minutes, before a hand tapped her shoulder.

The King had come to claim his own dance.

* * *

Arthur wasn't half as good as his knight as that game.

Weirder and weirder.

* * *

The evening stretched, becoming night, and soon, Gwaine came to scoop his wife in his arms, to the laughs of all the tipsy people in the room.

Percy was the drunkest of all.

To Lily's surprise, even after a drinking contest, Gwaine was relatively steady on his feet as he walked down the corridors and towards their now common room – Lily's, since it was not a secret anymore they had been sharing for some time.

* * *

"You have been cheating."

Gwaine looked down at her with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Whatever do you mean, my love?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've asked Gaius for his sobering draught."

He chuckled. "Guilty. Although you can't possibly blame me for wishing to remember this night." He opened the door and kicked it closed with his foot, not putting her down until he had reached the bed.

Lily chuckled, then devilishly crawled away from him. "Uh uh. You have to be far more romantic than that to seduce me, sir knight."

Gwaine rolled his eyes, discarded his cloak then his chainmail, all the while staring at her. "As if."

He made his way up the bed to her, planting a kiss on her neck.

Lily bit on her lower lip, and her hands went to his chest on their own accord. "I hate it when you're right."


	13. 12, Married life

_A/N: This is the last story of the in-between two series. I just wanted to add that I'll be updating less often during the next month or so. I'm teaching again for a whole month, and will have less time to write/update, even if I'm a little ahead with this story. Enjoy this one though!_

* * *

**12. Married life**

* * *

A year passed this way, then another.

Lily and Gwaine were happily married, she training the younger Knights, he going onto short missions with the others and sometimes Arthur.

Camelot had been peaceful ever since it had been retaken to Morgana.

Of the witch, none had heard ever since.

Things didn't change though, they just...shifted.

* * *

"Lily, wake up!"

The Lady Knight groaned, and opened an eye.

She had been cuddling her husband all night, her head safely tucked onto his arm, her own wrapped around his naked waist.

He hadn't woken.

She grunted again, then carefully moved out of the bed.

* * *

When she opened the door, Merlin started a little at the air of complete sleepiness on her face.

"What. Is. It."

The warlock swallowed, then moved closer to her, obviously wishing for more secrecy. "I can't feel Aithusa anywhere."

Lily felt her mind wake a little more at that information. Her own soul was linked 24/7 to her dragon Kilgharrah. There wasn't a waking hour when she didn't feel his presence in her head.

She furrowed her brow. "When has it started?"

"Yesterday. I thought that perhaps it was because she was asleep or something, but..."

"I can feel Kilghie even when he sleeps."

"Yes. So...I'm worried."

"You mean, more worried than when you felt her being tortured?"

The young dragon had indeed been tortured a year prior, during painful weeks in which Merlin had felt every pain, every nudge, every burn.

And then...nothing.

He nodded painfully. "Yes, even more worried."

She sighed. "I'll ask Kilghie. I've promised a visit anyway. I'll ride out this afternoon."

A few months back, Lily had decided that making him come to Camelot was too dangerous. Even if her magic was accepted within the Knights, the people ignored it and the dragon that came with it. So, ever since, she rode away towards the forest of Essetir to meet him there.

When he was not abroad.

Merlin bowed his head. "Thank you."

Lily waved him away and yawned. "Now, if you please.. I still have some sleeping hours ahead of me."

* * *

But when she got back into her bed and Gwaine's arms, sleep didn't come back to her.

Instead, she started worrying too.

A dragon. One of the only two left. Missing. Bad thing.

* * *

Morning came, and Lily decided to move out of bed when it was certain that the whole castle was buzzing around.

She turned in Gwaine's arms and put a kiss on his cheek, waking him.

"Is it dawn yet?"

Lily chuckled, kissing him again. "Dawn is a couple of hours behind us already."

He grunted, pulling his wife into his side and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. "I don't want to move."

"Neither do I, darling, but we have to. Do not forget you are to test the youngsters this morning."

Gwaine grunted again. "Percy can do it. Or better yet, Lancelot. He hasn't done a bloody chore for an awfully long time."

"Sooo..." Lily moved out of his arms and sat up, her hands going to her hips, "doing your knight's duties is a chore, then?"

"Not what I meant."

"Yes, that's exactly what you meant. Now move out of bed before I lose my temper and make you fly off it."

A brown eye opened. "Woman..."

Lily made a face, then chuckled when he sleepily sat up, trying to shake any remnants of sleep off his eyes.

* * *

Once both were dressed in their customary armour and had kissed each other goodbye for the day, Gwaine hurried towards the Knights' hall, while Lily went her way towards the stables.

Her horse was already saddled, thanks to Merlin who had sent word to the lads.

So Lily climbed onto her horse's back, and kicked its side, leaving the castle and city for a little more than a couple of hours.

Arthur...needn't know.

* * *

Summoning Kilgharrah had never been Lily's favourite in the world, but this time, she did so. Not taking the chance that he would not be close and couldn't come to her.

The hour was too grave.

* * *

So when she stepped into their now usual clearing and saw the Great Dragon lying down, his huge head resting on his paws, a small smile formed on her lips.

"I'm glad you could come, Kilghie."

Two enormous golden eyes opened, and a warm breath touched her form as he exhaled. "**I guessed you needed me. You sounded worried.**"

"I am. Merlin can't find Aithusa anywhere." She sat before him, stretching her legs before her. "You know it isn't the first time she disappears, but this time...nothing."

Kilgharrah's eyes widened, and he seemed deep in thought for a moment, although Lily knew, as she felt it at the back of her mind, that he too was looking for the younger dragon. "**Strange indeed. I can't seem to find her either. Although I am certain she has not passed.**"

Lily's brow furrowed. "How can you be sure?"

"**A dragon balances magic in its own way. Ever since she was born, Aithusa has been influencing Merlin's magic as I do yours. If she had passed, the warlock would have lost some of his powers.**"

"So she is alive."

"**Yes. Though I cannot think of a thing that could hide her from all sights, especially mine.**"

Lily nodded. "So something bad has happened. Again."

"**Yes, I'm afraid so. When you told me she had been tortured, I already feared something. A dragon that young cannot yet control her powers over others, or the visions she might have had. Aithusa surely has fallen into the wrong hands, and those surely tried to pry things off her.**"

"Are you thinking about Morgana?"

Kilgharrah huffed, signifying his disagreement. "**No, it doesn't resemble the witch to harm a creature of magic, however wrong she is. No... And I fear something else.**"

He paused, and his huge eyes met Lily's again.

Silent words passed between the two, and soon, the sorceress understood his point.

She gasped. "You believe Aithusa and Morgana have both disappeared because they have been taken by the same person?"

"**I'm afraid so.**"

"Then the hour is really grave. If Morgana knows of Aithusa, maybe she has told her about Merlin's identity."

"**No, Vivian, she cannot.**"

"She can't?"

"**No. A dragon cannot, in any way, harm its Dragonlord. Aithusa can't give the witch any information about Merlin, even if she wished to.**"

Lily sighed in relief. "That's a good thing."

"**Which doesn't change the gravity of the situation.**"

She stood, solemnly looking at her dragon. "What can I do?"

"**As a Dragonlord, nothing. As a Knight of Camelot...**"

She smirked. "I can send search parties."

"**You told me your fellow Knights are all versed in your secret when they apply.**" She nodded. "**Then they should know. Tell them how important a dragon is to the balance in their world, even if it is changing.**" He stretched, standing high on his paws, ready to take flight. "**And be careful. Whomever imprisoned two beings as powerful can harm you too.**"

Lily nodded. "I will be careful, I promise."

Kilgharrah bowed his head before taking flight.

A last thought reaching his Dragonlord.

"**I was glad to see you, Vivian.**"

* * *

Three hours later, Lily was standing in the middle of the Knights' hall, all of the knights standing before her, quizzical gazes on their faces.

Turning even more quizzical when she took off her gloves and cast a spell on the door, making sure no one would hear them.

"Fellow Knights, I have summoned you because the hour is grave."

Before her, her four friends of the Round Table looked at each other, guessing in silent words that if she was summoning them, the hour was grave indeed.

"You all know here of my powers, and of my parentage. Some of you have already met my dragon, Kilgharrah."

Some nodded, among which Percy, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan, others sent their fellow knights surprised glances.

Where was she going?

"None of you though know that, a few years back, another dragon was born." A gasp erupted within the knights. "That dragon balances the magic of Albion and all beings that live within its borders. And a few hours ago, she went missing."

"How can a dragon go missing?"

Lily sent a warning glance at the young knight. "Young dragons are like children, Sir Evan. They can be manipulated into trusting the wrong people. I have been made to believe that the dragon Aithusa has been abducted. By the same people that probably abducted the witch Morgana Pendragon."

This time the rumour that spread was buzzing into the hall in a mess.

Lily raised her hand to bring back the silence. "Therefore, I propose search parties. Retrieve the dragon, and Morgana at the same time. This would bring good omens on Camelot and bring back what was stolen."

Gwaine took a pace forward. "Do you have any idea where they could have disappeared?"

She sent a small smile. "None. And that is part of the problem."

Percival chuckled. "Well...this search shall be nice."

"I know I am asking a difficult task, but I trust you will be able to find them. I have entire trust in you. You can of course plan the searching parties as you wish. All I ask is ten knights to remain here, among whom one Knight of the Round Table."

A single glance within said Knights clearly told her Gwaine would stay.

She wasn't displeased.

* * *

The Knights were dismissed, and soon, Lancelot met Lily in the corridors of the castle.

"Lily, wait."

The Lady Knight whirled around. "Lance?"

He walked up to her, close enough so he wouldn't be overheard. "Is this dragon Merlin's?"

Lily wasn't surprised he had put two with two. Lancelot was far from being an idiot, after all. She nodded.

The Knight nodded back. "Then I'll find her. For him."

Lily smiled. "Always the Knight in shining armour."

"Always." He smiled back, then passed her towards his chambers to gather whatever he might need for this journey.

* * *

"I hope you're not unhappy I'm the one staying..."

Lily whirled around from where she had been standing, before her mirror, braiding her hair for the night. A small smile formed on her lips. "I knew it would be you. You could not remain away from me for such an amount of time."

Gwaine walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her back to his chest. "What has Arthur said about that search party?"

She sighed. "That he trusted my judgements but that he hoped I was wrong. He has no wish to see Morgana again. And how I understand him..."

"Enough about that. I can see how worried you are. So let's change the subject. I have one question for you."

Lily smiled to his reflection, then turned into his embrace, bringing her arms around his neck and drowning into his eyes. "Ask away."

"Have you considered having children with me?"

She was taken aback by this to the point where she untangled herself from him and went to sit on their bed.

Gwaine followed, leaving her to ponder his words. He knew better than to pry an answer off her.

After long moments, Lily turned to her husband, and smiled shyly. "I would love to have your children, Gwaine. But," she stopped him before he draw her in for a kiss, "not right now. I still have to...get used to this life."

"I know. I wasn't asking right now. Merely ever." He grinned from ear to ear, and she grinned back, before he did bring their lips together.

Married life suited Lily, after all...


End file.
